New Life
by Initial D 0326
Summary: Awalnya Minseok adalah anak laki-laki biasa yang tinggal dengan kedua orangtua angkatnya karena suatu sebab. Namun hal yang tak ia duga tiba-tiba terjadi. Kakak laki-lakinya kembali dan mengubah hidupnya 180 derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya. XIUTAO ft. KRISLAY story. I told ya [CHAPTER 7 UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

Title : A New Life

Chapter 1 : Goodbye Korea

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris [22]  
\- Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay [21]  
\- Huang Zitao [20]  
\- Kim Minseok [18]  
\- and others

Support Cast :  
\- Park Yoochun  
\- Kim Junsu

Rating : K+ to the M

Genre : Action, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime [not sure]

Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

\- HAPPY READING -

\- Busan, South Korea

\- Motel [room number 68]

\- 22.30 KST

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan yang dilayangkan pada pintu kamar berwarna cokelat gelap itu berhasil membuyarkan perhatian seorang pemuda China yang tengah terfokus pada acara televisi di hadapannya.

TOK TOK

"Astaga.." Ia mendesah pelan. Ia mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian mulai melangkah menuju pintu kamar sewaannya dengan setengah hati. Salah satu tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu cokelat itu perlahan.

CKLEK

"Hai tampan," seorang wanita yang terbilang cantik menggoda di sana menyapanya ramah dengan sedikit desahan yang terdengar menggairahkan dalam nadanya.

"Huh?" Pemuda China itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maaf, aku tidak memanggil petugas pelayan kebersihan kamar," pemuda itu baru saja ingin menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum wanita berpakaian minim di hadapannya itu menahan pergerakannya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum dengan kesan menggoda. "Ada yang bisa kubantu Nona?" Tanyanya terdengar datar. Seingatnya, ia tak memesan pelayanan apapun di motel tempatnya bernaung kini.

"Tidak, tidak, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Apakah kau butuh pelayanan jasa penghilang stress tampan?" Tanya wanita itu. "Aku bisa memuaskanmu jika kau boleh percaya," lanjutnya. Pemuda berdarah Chinese itu tertawa pelan sebelum menampilkan sebuah seringai di sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud menyinggung, aku tidak yakin akan tertarik padamu," ucap pemuda itu terdengar dingin.

"A-apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Coba tebaklah sendiri,"

"A-ah? K-kau.. Gay?" Tanya wanita itu tak percaya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu," pemuda tampan itu mengangkat bahunya acuh sementara wanita cantik lawan bicaranya membuka mulutnya kaget. "Dan kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," ucapnya. "Wow, dan lihatlah! Ini sudah masuk waktu tidurku, selamat malam,"

BRAK

Pemuda tampan itu menutup pintu kamarnya kasar. Namun tak beberapa lama, ia segera membuka pintunya cepat.

"Ah Nona," ucapnya. Wanita cantik itu masih tak beranjak dari posisinya. Ia tersenyum tipis kali ini. Berharap jika pemuda tampan dengan surai bleach-blonde itu berubah pikiran dan menyewanya.

"Berubah pikiran tampan?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberi informasi jika penghuni kamar nomor enam puluh sembilan itu tak tertarik pada wanita,"

BRAK

Wanita cantik itu mendengus sebelum menendang pintu kamar yang ditempati oleh pemuda tampan itu pelan.

"Kau tampan, tapi kenapa kau menyukai lelaki? Gila!" Cibirnya pelan.

"Hey! Aku mendengar itu!" Sahut pemuda tampan itu sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Wanita itu membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tahu kau tampan, tapi apakah kau tidak bisa membedakan mana cleaning service dan wanita cantik sepertiku eoh?" Ucap wanita itu pelan dengan menatap pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu tak percaya.

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut pemuda itu lagi.

"Sungguh, dunia mulai gila," ucap wanita itu pelan sebelum melenggang pergi berusaha mencari pundi-pundi uangnya di tempat lain.

\- 23.00 KST

Pemuda bersurai bleach-blonde di sana tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya kali ini. Acara televisi yang semakin membosankan membuatnya merasa jengah. Pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk mengatupkan kedua matanya erat berusaha memperoleh kualitas tidur yang maksimal walau cukup larut ia terlelap. Hembusan napasnya yang teratur tiba-tiba tertahan ketika pintu kamar yang sengaja tak ia kunci itu terbuka cukup keras.

BRAK

"Nggh?" Ia tersadar walau sedikit kikuk. Salah satu tangannya tergerak mengusap sebelah matanya yang terasa berat. "Kris?" Ucapnya serak.

KLIK

PATS

Salah seorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya itu menyalakan lampu kamar yang ia tempati walau sedikit redup.

"Hai, Zitao, maaf mengganggu tidurmu," ucap seseorang. Pemuda China itu mengangguk dalam kantuknya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, hangat dan ramah. Zhang Yixing.

"Yixing Ge, kalian dari mana saja?" Tanyanya pelan. Yixing hanya tersenyum seraya melangkah menuju pemuda blonde yang terserang kantuk itu. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu kami dari mana, coba tanyakan pada Leader kita," ucap pemuda bernama Yixing itu lembut sebelum membantu pemuda yang ia panggil Zitao itu bangkit dari posisi awalnya. Terbaring.

"Kris, kalian dari mana?" Tanya Zitao. Pemuda yang ia maksud masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada lorong kamarnya. Ia terdiam sebelum berucap.

"Kemarilah Minseok," ucap pemuda jangkung bernama Kris itu. Ia mulai memasuki kamar nan redup di sana dengan seseorang di belakangnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Zitao lagi. Kris menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda yang berada di belakangnya lembut sebelum mengajak pemuda bersurai lavender itu duduk di salah satu ranjang di sana.

"Jadi, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu," buka Kris santai setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang sebelah Zitao. "Aku dan Yixing pergi menjemput adik kita," ucapnya. "Namanya Kim Minseok, dia adalah adikku dari Jaejoong Eomma," lanjut Kris tenang seraya merangkul bahu pemuda Kim yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Wow, kau tak pernah bercerita tentang adikmu yang menggemaskan itu Kris," ucap Zitao menatap kagum pemuda bersurai lavender di sana.

"Yeah, aku sengaja merahasiakannya darimu," ucap Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

"Huh?" Sebelah alis Zitao terangkat. "Aku? Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Pervert," tanggap Kris acuh. Zitao menggeram pelan. "Sudahlah, waktu kita hanya sedikit untuk beristirahat dan Minseok," pemuda Kim itu menoleh ke arah sang kakak. "Ayo beri salam pada Zitao," titah Kris terdengar lembut.

"Hai," ucap Minseok singkat. Hanya itu? Kedua alis Zitao bertaut.

"Wow, Kris, apakah adikmu sedikit err, pendiam?" Tanya pemuda bleach-blonde itu.

"Haaaah," Kris menganggk pelan. "Sedikit," jawabnya pelan. "Sudahlah, jika ingin berbincang kita lanjutkan esok hari," ucapnya sebelum bangkit dari posisinya. "Selamat malam Minseok," pemuda bernama Kris itu tersenyum tipis seraya mengusak lembut surai halus sang adik. Minseok hanya mengangguk. "Ayo Yixing," pemuda Zhang di sana tersenyum sebelum baranjak dari ranjang Zitao.

"Selamat malam Zitao, Minseok, sampai bertemu esok pagi," ucap Yixing hangat sebelum menarik senyum khasnya. Minseok kembali mengangguk dengan sedikit senyum tipis tercipta di sudut bibir miliknya. Kedua pemuda bernama Kris dan Yixing itupun akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar nomor enam puluh delapan di sana. Minseok menghela napasnya pelan sebelum melepas backpack hitam miliknya dan meletakkannya tak jauh dari ranjang yang ia tempati.

"Jadi, kau adik seorang Wu Yifan?" Tanya Zitao. Perlahan rasa kantuknya seakan menghilang seiring dengan keberadaan Minseok yang berada bersamanya. Minseok mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak mengubah nama keluargamu?" Tanya pemuda China itu lagi. Minseok mulai menatap lawan bicaranya itu lekat.

"Entahlah," jawabnya. Kedua alis Zitao kembali bertaut.

"Maaf, apa kau keberatan dengan pertanyaanku?" Minseok berkedip beberapa kali sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Tidak," jawab Minseok. "Aku hanya tak habis pikir dengan ayahku yang sekaligus menjadi ibu Kris Hyung, hanya itu," wow. Zitao membulatkan mulutnya. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang baru ia dengar dari pemuda Kim itu.

"Ada apa dengan ayahmu?" Tanyanya. Minseok tersenyum tipis sementara Zitao menatapnya lekat.

"Tidak, hanya saja, aku tak menyangka kalau ayahku lebih memilih menikah dengan seorang mafia seperti Tuan Wu," Minseok terkekeh pelan sebelum membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang yang terasa sedikit keras itu. "Kau tahu? Gender mereka berdua sama bukan?" Zitao mengangguk. Ia membenarkan penuturan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau menyesal menjadi anggota keluarga Wu?" Minseok menoleh ke arah Zitao sekilas sebelum menatap kembali langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tidak," ucapnya. "Aku hanya sedikit kecewa," dari tempatnya kini berada, Zitao dapat melihat bagaimana Minseok menghela napasnya pelan.

"Apa yang mengecewakan menurutmu?" Minseok kembali menoleh.

"Saat kematian ayahku atau ibu Kris Hyung, ia tak ada di sana, hanya itu," kedua bola mata seorang Zitao membulat.

"Ah," tiba-tiba Zitao ingat bagaimana ekspresi Kris ketika mengetahui kematian seseorang yang dikabarkan dibunuh itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika korban pembunuhan itu adalah ibu tiri Kris. "Saat itu, kami memang tengah berada dalam sebuah misi di Beijing," ucap Zitao. "Aku tidak tahu jika kabar yang kami dapat saat itu adalah kabar tentang ayahmu," lanjut Zitao lemah. "Maaf,"

"Tidak apa, kejadian itu sudah mulai bisa kulupakan," tanggap Minseok lirih. Air muka Minseok berubah sedikit pucat kali ini. Mungkin lampu kamar itu terlihat redup, namun Zitao dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Minseok yang menampakkan sebuah kesedihan di sana.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zitao terdengar lembut. Minseok menoleh seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Entahlah, kau tahu? Aku masih belum percaya jika aku akan memasuki dunia kalian," ucap Minseok lemah. "Maksudku, yeah, kalian hidup sebagai mafia dan aku, harus masuk ke dalam dunia itu," Zitao mengubah air mukanya. Datar.

"Kurasa ini sudah terlalu larut untuk tidur," ucap Zitao berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya dengan Minseok. Jika boleh jujur, Zitao sedikit sensitif dengan topik pembicaraannya tentang dunia yang ia geluti itu. Ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian melangkah ke arah saklar lampu yang nampak lusuh di dekat pintu. "Selamat malam Minseok," ucapnya. Minseok hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman pelan sebelum menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis dari motel sederhana itu.

KLIK

Lampu kamar itu akhirnya padam. Zitao menghela napas pelan dalam langkahnya menuju ranjang. Dengan perlahan ia mulai berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya agar membelakangi Minseok sebelum mengatupkan kedua matanya.

"Minseok, jika kau ingin tahu, pada dasarnya, aku, Yixing dan kakakmu, Kris, tak ingin memasuki dunia seperti ini. Seperti halnya kau, kami terjerumus dalam dunia ini karena tak ada pilihan lain," buka Zitao pelan. "Jika boleh berharap, mungkin kami bertiga lebih memilih untuk menjadi penduduk biasa seperti halnya kau. Namun di sisi lain kami tak bisa Minseok, kami telah terjerumus terlalu dalam," ucapnya. "Dan ini terdengar sedikit kejam mungkin, tapi tak ada salahnya kau mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan," Zitao menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Sadarlah Minseok, semenjak kau bertemu dengan Kris, bahkan kami, hidupmu sudah tak terbilang biasa,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minseok yang sepertinya masih setia terjaga. Tidak terdengar nada kantuk di sana.

"Saat di mana kau bertemu dengan Kris, saat itu pula kau bukanlah seorang Kim Minseok yang bernaung di bawah pelukan ayahmu lagi Minseok. Kau adalah salah satu anggota dari kami," jawab Zitao. "Dan jika aku boleh meralat ucapmu tadi, kami bukanlah mafia," ucap Zitao pelan. "Kami adalah pembunuh bayaran," lanjutnya terdengar datar namun disertai seringai. Minseok membulatkan matanya kali ini. Ia tak tahu jika ternyata kakak tirinya itu merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran yang selama ini identitasnya sedikit dirahasiakan oleh ayahnya. "Minseok, kau harus mengerti jika inilah hidup barumu," Zitao terkekeh pelan kali ini. "Aku tahu, terkadang kenyataan memang sulit dipercaya, namun mulai saat ini cobalah realistis dengan apa yang ada di sekitarmu," Minseok menatap punggung Zitao kali ini.

"Bisakah kau memberiku contoh?" Pinta Minseok kali ini. Zitao berbalik agar menghadap ke arah pemuda Kim itu.

"Contohnya, adalah kehidupanmu saat ini Minseok. Mau tidak mau kau harus menerima kenyataan jika hidup barumu sekarang adalah tinggal bersama kami, para pembunuh bayaran," jelas Zitao tegas. Minseok menatapnya dalam sebelum mengangguk lemah. Keduanya saling bertumbuk pandang dalam kegelapan.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku menyinggung atau memandang remeh kalian, tapi apa lelaki yang bersama dengan kakakku itu juga salah satu dari kalian?" Tanya Minseok. Zitao terdiam sesaat sebelum bersuara.

"Apa maksudmu Yixing?" Minseok mengangguk. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika dia bukanlah pembunuh bayaran?" Zitao balik bertanya kali ini. Minseok terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Wajahnya tidak mencerminkan seorang pembunuh menurutku," jawab Minseok seadanya.

"Benarkah?" Zitao terkekeh kali ini. Mungkin banyak yang berkomentar seperti Minseok tadi. Namun tidak pada kenyataannya. "Kuharap kau tidak menilai seseorang melalui tampilannya, bagiku Yixing adalah pembunuh terhebat yang pernah kutemui," ucap Zitao menyeringai tipis.

"Ah benarkah?" Minseok mulai menatapnya antusias. Antara percaya dan tidak.

"Yeah, Yixing adalah pembunuh ulung menurutku. Terutama dalam membunuh serangga," Minseok tertawa saat itu juga. Zitao tersenyum melihat tawa pemuda yang baru ia kenal malam itu. Seperti alunan melodi lembut pikirnya.

"Apa hebatnya membunuh serangga?"

"Ah, apa kau pernah melihat seseorang menangkap dan membunuh lalat dengan sumpit?" Tanya Zitao mempraktikkan sebuah gerakan dengan salah satu tangannya. Minseok menggeleng.

"Aku hanya melihat itu di film," jawab Minseok. Zitao mengangguk sebelum berucap.

"Jika kau baru melihat adegan itu di film, kau akan melihatnya langsung lain kali,"

"Wow, aku akan menunggu saat itu," salah satu tangan pemuda Kim itu tergerak mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair dan Zitao nampaknya mengerti akan hal itu.

"Hey, kau mulai mengantuk," ucap Zitao. "Tidurlah, selamat malam Minseok," Zitao hendak berbalik membelakangi Minseok. Namun niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan.

"Selamat malam Tao," balas Minseok pelan seraya menutup kedua matanya. Zitao membeku. Untuk sejenak ia tertegun. Sejak tadi ia memulai perbincangan ringan dengan pemuda Kim itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar lelaki yang ia akui manis itu melafalkan namanya. Tao. Nama kecilnya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik memunggungi Minseok kemudian terlelap.

\- 23.05 KST

Malam mungkin semakin larut. Namun pemuda Wu di sana masih tetap terjaga menatap keluar jendela sederhana kamar motel yang ia sewa dengan kedua bola mata karamelnya yang jernih. Langit malam kota Busan tak membuatnya bosan untuk melihat kelipan bintang yang terpampang di sana.

Malam ini nampaknya cukup banyak bintang yang tak malu untuk menampakkan diri. Jika pemuda Wu itu mampu menghitung banyak bintang yang terpampang di sana mungkin ia akan tersenyum puas atas kerja kerasnya yang berhasil menyusun nomor secara urut pada bintang di langit. Namun ketika ia tak mampu menghitung satu persatu bintang malam tersebut, ia akan tersenyum lebar karena itu menandakan banyaknya bintang malam yang terlihat malam itu juga.

Wu Yifan atau Kris, biasa ia disapa, sangat menyukai bintang dan rasi yang tercipta di langit malam. Salah satunya, Cassiopea. Cassiopea sendiri merupakan rasi bintang yang seakan membuat garis zigzag dan nampak seperti huruf 'W' dengan lima bintang utama yang bersinar paling terang di antara bintang lain.

Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat rasi bintang yang menurutnya mengagumkan itu. Ia teringat pada ayah dan empat orang temannya yang nampak seperti rasi bintang Cassiopea tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka adalah ibunya atau ayah Minseok.

Walau mungkin Kris bukan darah daging dari seorang Kim Jaejoong, namun ia tetap menyayangi ibu tirinya itu. Ayahnya, Wu Yunho, selalu menanamkan padanya jika ia harus menyayangi sesama walau mereka bahkan tak punya hubungan darah sekalipun. Terkecuali target incaran untuk ia bunuh tentunya.

Ah sial. Ia kembali mengingat ayahnya. Dan jika ia mengingat ayahnya otomatis ia akan ingat pada Jaejoong, ibu tirinya. Dan jika ia ingat pada Jaejoong secara tidak langsung ia akan teringat pada Minseok. Dan jika ia teringat pada Minseok, secara otomatis ia akan ingat pada rasa bersalahnya.

Rasa bersalah yang terkadang mengusik ketenangan dirinya dalam segala situasi. Baik hari biasa (bebas tugas), atau dalam misi sekalipun. Ketika itu, Minseok masih berusia enam belas tahun dan melihat secara langsung bagaimana ayahnya terbunuh di depan matanya. Dan yang membuat Kris menyesal adalah saat itu ia tak dapat hadir dalam duka adiknya itu. Ia tak dapat merasakan kesedihan yang Minseok rasakan seorang diri di negara kelahirannya.

Sebagai seorang kakak, ia merasa kalau ia lari dari tanggung jawab. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau keluarganya saat itu tengah diburu oleh seorang mafia yang telah lama menjadi rival ayahnya. Ia menyesal karena dalam tahun yang sama ia harus kehilangan dua orang yang paling ia cintai itu. Termasuk ibunya, Jaejoong. Ayahnya tewas dalam perjalanan kembali ke China dengan kemungkinan ada unsur kesengajaan saat itu. Tak lama, beberapa bulan setelah kepergian ayahnya, Wu Yunho. Ibunya menyusul dengan menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Namun acap kali ia mengingat masa lalunya, kepalanya terasa pening yang luar biasa. Ia meremat kepalanya kuat bersamaan dengan Yixing yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Astaga! Kris!" Pekiknya. Dengan langkah panik ia melangkah mendekat ke arah pemuda Wu itu. "Ada apa Kris?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanyanya beruntut. Yixing membawa Kris ke tepi ranjang mereka dan mendudukkannya di sana. "Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi Kris," pintanya. Kris semakin kuat meremat kepalanya.

"Arrrggh," erangnya tertahan. "Nothin Xing, just about my past," jawabnya lemah. Yixing menatapnya nanar seraya mengusap punggung pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu pelan.

"Kris, yang lalu biarkanlah berlalu, dan hadapi masa depan Kris," tanggap Yixing lembut. "Jika kau teringat tentang Minseok, ayolah, setidaknya ia sudah bersedia membuka diri padamu Kris, dan lihatlah, ia akan ikut bersama kita ke China,"

"Tapi Xing-" ucapan Kris terpotong.

"Kau lelah Kris, cepat istirahat dan kita akan berangkat esok pagi,"

"Tapi Xing, aku-"

"Tidak ada tapi kali ini Wu Yifan," ucap Yixing final.

"Xing, aku-"

"No, cepat tidur," Kris menghembuskan napasnya pasrah sebelum Yixing membantunya berbaring pada ranjang single berukuran queen-size di sana. Pemuda Wu itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya ketika sebuah bibir lembut menyapa kulit wajahnya yang halus. "Selamat malam Kris,"

\- 23.15 KST

Lima belas menit sudah ia mencoba mengatupkan kedua matanya. Namun sayang, sepasang mata lemon miliknya masih setia terjaga. Ia berulang kali mecoba memasuki alam tidurnya, namun nihil.

Ia bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Ia masih tak habis pikir jika ia harus meninggalkan kehidupan normalnya yang yeah, biasa. Di pagi hari ia akan terbangun karena alarm hariannya, kemudian ia akan bersiap ke sebuah toko bunga tempatnya berkerja, setelahnya saat senja tiba ia akan pulang ke rumah Tuan Park yang selama ini berkerja untuk menghidupinya dan begitu setiap hari.

Ia menghela napasnya pelan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian saat makan malam tadi.

-Flashback on-

\- Park's apartment, Busan

\- 19.05 KST

Pemuda dengan mata indah berbentuk lemon itu terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar gonggongan anjing besar milik salah seorang sahabat mendiang ayahnya. Ya, setelah kematian ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu, pemuda bermarga Kim itu kemudian diasuh oleh seorang pengacara yang dikenal low profile di kalangannya, Park Yoochun. Anjing peliharaan milik Yoochun mengisyaratkan jika sang pemilik akan keluar dari kamarnya dan siap untuk makan malam.

Minseok mengangguk dengan kebiasaan anjing itu. Ia mengusap bulu terawat milik Harang, -sang anjing- pelan sebelum mencuci tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah mangkuk yang cukup besar berisi sup dari microwave.

"Minseok," panggil Yoochun ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Minseok menatap ke arah di mana suara itu berasal.

"Ya Ahjussi?" Sahutnya cepat sebelum meletakkan mangkuk sup panas itu di atas meja makan dengan hati-hati. "Ada apa Ahjussi?" Tanyanya ketika hendak melangkah menuju tempat di mana Yoochun berada.

"Ah, tidak," langkah Minseok terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Yoochun telah berada di hadapannya.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku Ahjussi," komentar Minseok kesal ketika ia hampir saja menubruk tubuh Tuan Park yang lebih tinggi darinya. Yoochun terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu," ucap Yoochun seraya mengusak surai lavender Minseok pelan. "Dan, apakah Junsu sudah pulang?" Tanyanya. Minseok mendongak menatap wajah tampan Tuan Park yang tengah tersenyum ramah. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Belum," jawab Minseok singkat. Yoochun mengangguk sebelum mengambil posisi duduk di tempat duduk favoritnya, sementara Minseok kembali berkutat dengan mempersiapkan alat makan. Yoochun baru saja ingin meminum air mineralnya ketika Junsu tiba-tiba berteriak dari arah pintu masuk.

"Hyung! Aku pulang!" Itu suara Junsu, kekasih dari seorang Park Yoochun. Kali ini suaranya tidak terlalu melengking pikir Yoochun.

"Kau pulang? Masuklah," ucap Yoochun sebelum meminum air mineralnya. Hari ini ia terlalu malas untuk melangkah karena pekerjaan lapangannya sore tadi. Ia lebih memilih duduk dan menunggu. Tak lama, lelaki bernama Junsu itu telah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang ia istirahatkan pada bahunya. Yoochun meliriknya sekilas sebelum Junsu mengambil air mineralnya, kemudian meminumnya sedikit.

"Minseok," panggil Junsu pelan.

"Ya?" Responnya singkat setelah ia usai meletakkan sendok dan sumpit di atas meja. "Ada apa Ahjussi?" Tanyanya. Junsu tersenyum tipis sebelum berucap.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Junsu lembut. Minseok menatapnya penuh tanya. Siapa? Pikirnya. "You guys, come in," titah Junsu entah pada siapa. Minseok masih mencoba untuk menerka siapakah yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun ketika seseorang yang mungkin Junsu maksud itu memasuki ruang makan, Minseok seketika membeku.

"Permisi, dan hai Minseok," sapa orang itu. Minseok hanya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berkedip. Dari tempatnya terdiam Minseok dapat melihat di belakang pemuda yang menyapanya itu terdapat seorang pemuda lain bersurai hitam dengan sebuah dimple yang terukir di pipi kanannya ketika ia tersenyum.

"Hey Kris," sapa Yoochun ramah. "Long time no see eoh? You guys, come on take a seat whatever you want and dinner must began now," pemuda yang ia panggil Kris itu mengangguk sebelum mengambil langkah menuju salah satu tempat duduk di sana dengan pemuda bersurai hitam yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Makan malam baru saja usai beberapa menit lalu. Peralatan makan kotorpun juga sudah Minseok bersihkan seperti sedia kala. Namun, keempat orang di sana masih setia berlama-lama di ruang makan sederhana Tuan Park. Minseok baru saja ingin beranjak ke kamarnya, namun Junsu mencegahnya. Dengan setengah hati Minseok kembali duduk di kursi awalnya, di sebelah Kris. Ia hanya diam ketika mereka mulai berbincang ringan. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap meja makan yang entah menarik dari sisi mana.

"Kris, aku terkesan karena kau akhirnya bisa mengerti bahasa Korea," ucap Yoochun. "Setidaknya, aku tidak harus memakai bahasa Inggris lagi ketika berkomunikasi denganmu," lanjutnya. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, kurasa aku memang harus mengerti bahasa Korea Ahjussi, bagaimana bisa aku berkomunikasi dengan adikku tanpa bahasa itu?" Yoochun tertawa renyah kali ini sementara Minseok hanya diam.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Kris, Minseok mengerti bahasa Mandarin dengan bagus," timpal Junsu tersenyum ke arah Minseok.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris menoleh ke arah Minseok. Pemuda Kim itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bagus kalau begitu, aku tak perlu ragu lagi untuk membawanya ke China," Minseok mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya yang terasa kaku ke arah Kris.

"Chi-na?" Ulang Minseok.

"Ya, kau, aku dan Yixing akan ke China," Yoochun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi, tujuanmu ke sini untuk menjemput Minseok?" Selidiknya. Kris mengangguk.

"Ya, aku berniat untuk membawanya bersamaku," entah mengapa Yoochun kurang puas dengan ucapan Kris. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Junsu yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Kau, ingin membawa Minseok ke China dan menjadikannya anggota mafia?" Tanya Yoochun sedikit menyindir. Kris tertawa hambar.

"Bukan itu maksudku," elaknya.

"Jadi? Berikan aku alasan yang tidak membuatku khawatir dan buatlah sebuah janji padaku," tantang Yoochun datar. Jujur, semenjak ia mengambil alih kepengasuhan Minseok, ia telah menganggap pemuda Kim itu sebagai anaknya. Wajar jika ia sedikit tak rela. Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Ahjussi, alasan yang jelas adalah, aku kakaknya," ucap Kris.

"Tapi kau anak seorang mafia Wu Yifan," ucap Yoochun.

"Dan mafia itu adalah sahabatmu Ahjussi," sergah Kris. "Dan aku sebagai kakak memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya dan melindunginya,"

"Lalu?"

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika aku menggunakan alasan ini," air muka Kris berubah datar. "Ini alasan keselamatan," ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Junsu. Kris menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum melirik ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi diam di sebelah kirinya.

"Yixing akan menjelaskannya," ucap Kris. Yixing mengangguk sebelum berdehem pelan.

"Ya, ini soal keselamatan, beberapa hari lalu, aku dan salah seorang rekan kami tengah mengunjungi makam Tuan Wu pada sore hari, dan ketika aku sampai di dekat makam, rekan kami menemukan sebuah map folder berbahan mika berwarna merah dengan selembar kertas di dalamnya,"

"Apa isi kertas itu?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ancaman," jawab Yixing singkat. "Surat itu berisi jika sang pengirim akan menghabisi seluruh anggota keluarga Wu, namun sang pengirim lebih mendetailkan maksud targetnya," lanjut Yixing. "Sang pengirim memberi sebuah clue dengan beberapa kata, seperti Kim, Korea, dan anak laki-laki, kemudian setelah aku melaporkan ini pada Kris, kami berspekulasi bahwa target yang mereka incar adalah Minseok," jelas Yixing. Minseok menatapnya tak percaya. Kris memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Dan aku juga sempat berspekulasi bahwa pengirim itu adalah rival ayah dulu," ucap Kris. "Seseorang yang telah merenggut nyawa ayah Minseok," timpalnya lirih. Minseok meremat jarinya sendiri kali ini. Ia tak percaya jika pada akhirnya ia akan menjadi target dari seorang mafia yang telah membunuh ayahnya dan ayah tirinya. Junsu menggeleng pelan sementara Yoochun memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan.

"Jika itu alasan kalian, aku akan melepaskan Minseok," ucap Yoochun akhirnya. Ia menghela napasnya pelan. Minseok hendak bicara namun Yoochun memandangnya lekat. "Minseok, tolong mengertilah, ini demi keselamatanmu," potong Yoochun. Dengan sedikit berat hati, Minseok hanya mampu mengangguk lemah. "Aku tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku lagi," bisik Yoochun. Junsu kini hanya mampu mengusap lembut punggung lebar pengacara itu.

"Minseok, ayo siapkan barang-barangmu dan aku akan membantu," ucap Junsu. Minseok mengangguk pelan sebelum bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

-Flashback off-

Perbincangan pada saat makan malam tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima keadaan yang ada. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia berpikir jika ia tak mungkin tinggal di negara kelahirannya lagi. Dan mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi apa yang ada di hadapannya, kenyataan bahwa ia harus memulai hidup barunya dengan menjadi salah seorang anggota dari kelompok kakaknya itu. Ya, ia harus bisa berbesar hati dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ia tersenyum tipis dengan pemikirannya kali ini. Namun tak lama, kesadarannya mulai hilang dan memulai alam mimpinya.

To be continued or DELETE?

\- review juseyo

MONGGO~

a/n : review kalian berarti besar untuk saya LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Title : A New Life

Chapter 2 : Hello China

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris [22]  
\- Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay [21]  
\- Huang Zitao [20]  
\- Kim Minseok [18]  
\- and others

Support cast :  
\- Shim Changmin  
\- Jung Daeryong [23]  
\- Jung Soryong [23]

Rating : K+ to the M

Genre : Action, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime [not sure]

Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

a/n : Hello guys, long time no see.. i'm sorry for long time no update cause yeah, i had so much assignment and i must work hard for mid semester test and final test

i'm really sorry T.T

i hope, you'll enjoy this fic, ^^

love you readers XD

\- HAPPY READING -

« Preview Chapter 1

Perbincangan pada saat makan malam tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ia masih belum bisa menerima keadaan yang ada. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia berpikir jika ia tak mungkin tinggal di negara kelahirannya lagi. Dan mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi apa yang ada di hadapannya, kenyataan bahwa ia harus memulai hidup barunya dengan menjadi salah seorang anggota dari kelompok kakaknya itu. Ya, ia harus bisa berbesar hati dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ia tersenyum tipis dengan pemikirannya kali ini. Namun tak lama, kesadarannya mulai hilang dan memulai alam mimpinya.

Chapter 2

\- Busan, South Korea

\- Motel [room number 68]

\- 07.05 KST

"Minseok," seseorang tengah mengguncang bahu pemuda Kim itu pelan. "Hey, cepat bangun dan kita harus segera pergi," Minseok menggeliat pelan dengan matanya yang masih tertutup. Sungguh, rasa kantuk masih setia memeluknya hingga seakan-akan ia tak ingin membuka matanya untuk kali ini.

"Mmh, aku butuh lima menit lagi," gumamnya serak. Ia semakin mempererat pejaman matanya sementara seseorang yang mencoba membangunkannya mengusak surai bleach-blonde miliknya kasar.

"Minseok, ayolah, jangan buat pekerjaan membosankan ini semakin sulit,"

"Nngh, Tao, sebentar lagi," pinta Minseok setengah sadar. Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya kali ini.

"Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis Kim Minseok," pemuda Chinese itu menggeram pelan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya kasar ke ranjang yang ia tempati malam tadi. Wajahnya ia tundukkan menatap lantai. Ia mencoba berpikir. "Ah, kau memaksaku melakukan ini Minseok," gumam Zitao pelan. Sebuah seringai tercipta di sudut bibirnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia mendekat ke arah ranjang Minseok dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pemuda Kim itu. "Kim Minseok, cepat bangun jika kau tak ingin mendapat hukuman dariku," ucap Zitao serak. Nadanya terdengar menggoda dan yeah, tangan kirinya mulai beraksi mengusap pelan salah satu lengan Minseok yang tak tertutupi selimut. "Minseok," Zitao mulai mengecup pelan daun telinga pemuda berpipi gembil itu.

"Nggh," Minseok bergidik tak nyaman.

"Minseok," tangan Zitao mulai mengusap paha Minseok lembut kemudian meremasnya pelan.

"Ya!" Minseok membangkitkan tubuhnya paksa sebelum berlari keluar kamarnya. "Pervert!" Pekiknya keras. Zitao tertawa pelan sebelum menyusul langkah seribu Minseok.

\- [room number 69]

BRAK

Minseok membuka pintu kamar sang kakak kasar.

"Kris Hyung!" Panggilnya. "M-MWO?"

Kedua pemuda yang tengah berbagi kehangatan melalui pagutan di bibir dengan posisi Kris menindih Yixing itu terdiam menatap Minseok yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kedua mata yang membulat nampak shock. Minseok tak menyangka jika kakaknya akan bertindak sepanas itu di pagi hari. Ketiga di antara mereka terdiam tanpa kata. Yixing memalingkan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah padam. Sementara Kris, mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Kalian-"

"Pervert," ketika Minseok ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya tiba-tiba menutupi kedua matanya kemudian membawa tubuh Minseok menjauh dari kamar kakaknya. Itu Zitao. Kris mendesah lega.

"Maaf, adikku mengganggu acara pagi kita," sesal Kris ketika bangkit dari posisinya dan hendak menutup pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar akibat ulah Minseok. Yixing terkekeh pelan sebelum menatap sang kekasih hangat.

"Tak apa Kris, mungkin itu tandanya kita harus bersiap pulang ke China," ucap Yixing tersenyum tipis. Kris mengangguk lemah. "Cepat mandi," lanjut Yixing. Kris kembali mengangguk, namun tidak selemah tadi dan kini ia mengukir sebuah seringai di bibirnya.

"Bersamamu Zhang Yixing," bingo. Wajah Yixing kembali memerah.

"Pervert!"

\- [room number 68]

BUGH

Zitao menghempaskan tubuh Minseok yang tergolong mungil itu ke salah satu sisi dinding di balik pintu kamarnya keras namun hati-hati di saat yang bersamaan. Tubuh tingginya berhadapan dengan tubuh mungil Minseok yang terhimpit antara dinding kamar yang terasa dingin dan dirinya. Kedua lengan kekarnya ia letakkan di dekat kepala Minseok dengan kesan memenjara, sementara ia sedikit menunduk dengan kedua mata tajamnya yang menatap lekat iris Minseok bagai mengintimidasi namun lembut saat itu juga.

"T-Tao," cicit Minseok pelan ketika Zitao mulai menempelkan dahi keduanya. Pemuda Kim itu dapat melihat dengan jelas seringai yang tercipta di sudut bibir Zitao. Minseok mencoba menjauhkan jarak di antara keduanya yang terbilang sangat dekat itu. Namun sial, ia terpojokkan. Bahkan kini Minseok dapat merasakan deru napas pemuda China itu di sekitar wajahnya secara beraturan.

"Minseok," buka Zitao pelan. "Satu catatan yang harus kau ingat setelah memasuki kehidupan Kris adalah, jangan pernah masuk ke kamar seorang Wu Yifan pada pagi hari," ucap Zitao terdengar menggeram kecil. "Atau kau akan melihat hot kissnya secara langsung dengan kedua matamu," lanjut Zitao. Minseok mengangguk kaku. "Jangan kau ulangi," ingat Zitao. Minseok kembali mengangguk. "Good boy," Zitao kembali menyeringai. "Dasar perv-"

BRAK

"Zita-"

"Mmh!" Kedua mata Minseok membulat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada permukaan bibirnya ketika pintu kamar yang ia tempat tiba-tiba dibuka kasar oleh seseorang.

"O," seseorang yang membuka pintu itu hanya mampu terdiam ketika mendapati apa yang ia lihat. Zitao mencium adik tirinya. "W-wow," bisik Kris. Zitao menjauhkan wajahnya dari Minseok kemudian mendelik ke arah Kris yang menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit. Pemuda Wu itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika Zitao menatapnya datar. "Wow, wanna make your own hot session this early morning hmm?" Tanya Kris sarkastis. "And, with my lil' brother?" Zitao menggeram.

"Enyah kau Kris!"

\- Busan, South Korea

\- Gimhae International Airport

\- 10.15 KST

Hanya sekitar dua puluh menit lagi waktu yang tersisa bagi Minseok untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menatap keluar jendela bandara dengan sedikit berpikir tentang pilihannya. Tinggal di Korea dan menerima risiko terbunuh di negara kelahirannya, atau ikut bersama sang kakak yang setidaknya akan membuatnya bertahan hidup dengan perlindungan. Ia kembali menimang. Mati konyol atau menempuh hidup baru di Negeri Tirai Bambu.

"E-eh?" Minseok menoleh ketika suatu benda dingin menyapa permukaan kulit pipinya. Kopi kaleng dingin.

"Berhenti berpikir," ucap Zitao seakan tahu apa yang tengah bergelut di otak Minseok. "Minumlah," titahnya. Minseok menatap sebentar minuman kaleng yang Zitao sodorkan sebelum menerimanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Minseok singkat. Zitao hanya diam dan memilih duduk di sebelah Minseok. Pemuda Kim itu kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela tanpa kata. Begitu juga dengan Zitao. Keadaan berubah hening sebelum salah satu pemuda berdarah Chinese di sana membuka suaranya.

"Maaf soal tadi pagi," ucap Zitao pelan dengan kedua mata tajamnya yang lebih tertarik menatap kaleng soda miliknya. Minseok menoleh.

"Bukan salahmu," tanggap Minseok singkat.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Zitao.

"Tidak," jawab Minseok singkat. Zitao memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Minseok.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Karena itu tidak disengaja," jawab Minseok.

"Ah, baiklah," Zitao kembali menatap kaleng sodanya sementara Minseok terus menatap keluar jendela. Keduanya saling terdiam.

"Tao," panggil Minseok pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Zitao.

"Hmm? Ya?" Respon Zitao singkat.

"Di mana Kris dan pemuda itu?" Tanya Minseok. Pemuda? Zitao menautkan kedua alisnya dengan tetap menatap kaleng sodanya.

"Yixing maksudmu?" Minseok mengangguk. "Mereka sedang berada di suatu tempat bagian imigrasi mungkin,"

"Oh," respon Minseok. "Ada perlu apa mereka ke tempat itu?" Tanyanya. Zitao menoleh.

"Mereka ingin menemui seseorang, salah satu sahabat ayahmu Minseok," jawab Zitao. "Kudengar seseorang yang mereka temui adalah salah satu pilot yang akan menerbangkan pesawat yang akan kita tumpangi nanti," jelasnya.

"Ah, begitu," Minseok mengangguk pelan. Ia melirik kopi kaleng yang ia genggam sebelum membukanya. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai meminum kopi kalengnya yang hampir tak dingin. Zitao meliriknya. "Ah," desah Minseok pelan setelah meneguk habis kopi kalengnya dalam satu teguk. One shot.

"Wow, kau mampu menghabiskan kopi itu dalam satu kali teguk? Mengagumkan.." Puji Zitao. Minseok mengedip sebelum mengangkat bahunya.

"Ya, mungkin karena aku- haus?" Ucap Minseok.

"Apa kau ingin minuman itu lagi? Aku bisa membawakannya untukmu," tawar Zitao. Minseok menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak perlu, terima kasih," tolaknya halus. "Jika terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kopi akibatnya tidak terlalu bagus," ucap Minseok.

"Apa akibat yang kau maksud?" Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi," Minseok terkekeh pelan. Alis Zitao bertaut kali ini. Minseok bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku harus ke toilet untuk buang air kecil," izin Minseok. "Dan itulah akibatnya, kau bisa keluar-masuk toilet karena kopi," Zitao terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu maaf, tidak seharusnya aku membawakanmu kopi kaleng itu," sesal Zitao.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, tidak apa," sergah Minseok. "Aku suka kopi," timpalnya. "Dan, yeah, aku butuh toilet, permisi sebentar," pamitnya sebelum kemudian tubuh pemuda Kim itupun menghilang dari pandangan Zitao di balik dinding toilet yang berjarak kurang lebih lima belas meter dari tempatnya kini terduduk. Diam-diam Zitao mengangkat sebelah bibirnya hingga tercipta sebuah seringai. Ia mencatat sesuatu dalam otaknya.

"Minseok menyukai kopi," ucapnya. Tak ada yang harus ia lakukan ketika menunggu seseorang. Bosan, pikirnya. Hampir lima belas menit sudah Zitao menunggu Kris dan Yixing yang pergi menemui Changmin. Dan hampir sepuluh menit sudah Minseok pergi ke toilet dan belum kembali juga sampai saat ini. "Sial, Minseok," geramnya.

"Hey Panda," sapa Kris yang ternyata sudah berada di depannya. Bersama Yixing tentunya. Zitao mendongak. "Ayo bersiap, sebentar lagi kita akan masuk pesawat," ucap Kris dengan bahasa Mandarin. Zitao mengangguk sedikit sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu aku di sini, Minseok belum kembali sejak beberapa menit lalu," ucap Zitao. "Aku akan menyusulnya ke toilet," Yixing mengangguk.

"Apa perut Minseok sakit?" Tanya pemuda Zhang itu. Zitao mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku harus ke sana," dan setelah kalimat itu ia segera melesat ke toilet tempat Minseok tuju tadi.

\- Toilet for Gents

Minseok tengah mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Ia menatap cermin di hadapannya sebentar sebelum merapikan surai lavendernya yang sedikit kacau terkena hembusan angin dari pendingin ruangan yang terlalu kencang. Jemari miliknya tergerak merapikan surainya dengan hati-hati.

"Wow, kau cukup tampan untuk meninggalkan Korea Kim Minseok," ucapnya di depan cermin. "Kurasa, inilah saatnya aku pamit pada refleksiku di depan cermin Korea," monolognya. "Selamat tinggal Korea, I will miss this country," ucapnya. Ia kembali mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Tanpa sepengetahuannya seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet di belakangnya menatap punggungnya intens.

GREP

Seseorang yang bahkan tidak Minseok kenal itu memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Hey cutie pie," ucap seseorang itu. Sial, Minseok terlonjak kaget. "You've looks cute and f*ckable," lanjut orang itu. Minseok melemas.

"P-please, l-lemme go," pinta Minseok tergagap.

"Ssstt, no, don't destroy this amazing moment babe," bisik orang itu. Bulu halus yang berada di tengkuknya meremang ketika hembusan napas orang itu menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Minseok mencoba melepas kungkungan tangan orang itu dari pinggangnya. Shit. Gagal, orang itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Minseok menatap cermin di depannya. Wajahnya menyedihkan.

"Oh, Sir, please lemme go,"

"No," dari cermin di depannya ia dapat melihat bagaimana rupa wajah orang asing itu. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari miliknya, wajahnya mungkin tampan, namun tidak jika ia benar-benar melecehkannya. Minseok mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat ketika pemuda tampan itu mengecup bagian belakang lehernya. Sial, Minseok menangis dalam hati. Ia merutuk keadaan toilet yang terlewat sepi.

"Sir, lemme go, please," suara pemuda Kim itu mulai serak. Minseok mencoba berontak.

"Shut your mouth up!"

BUGH

Pemuda asing itu mendorong tubuh mungil Minseok ke dinding di sudut ruangan yang jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Ya! Don't touch me!" Pekik Minseok kaget ketika tangan pemuda asing itu mulai meraba bagian pahanya. "Don't touch me with your f*ckin' hand!" Minseok mencoba meronta. "I'll kill you!" Ucap Minseok. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan sebelum menyeringai di belakang sana.

"No, you can't, I'll f*ck you," bisik pemuda itu seduktif. Sial, Minseok tak bisa berkutik kali ini. Ia terhimpit di antara dinding toilet dan tubuh pemuda sialan itu.

"You're the f*ckin' bastard!" Maki Minseok.

"Shut up your f*ckin' mouth!" Pemuda asing itu terus mengecup leher bagian belakang Minseok dengan sesekali menjilatnya. "F*ck you make me hard!" Kedua bola mata Minseok membulat. Apakah ia akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini? Ke mana kakaknya? Ke mana mereka semua? Tidak adakah yang peduli dengannya? Minseok mulai berdoa dalam hati berharap ada sepucuk harapan untuknya. Pemuda Kim itu menutup matanya.

TAP TAP TAP

Itu, suara langkah seseorang. Oh Tuhan, Minseok berharap jika orang itu akan menolongnya.

"Minseok," panggil seseorang. Suara langkah kakinya semakin terdengar. "Minseok," itu suara Zitao. Tao.

"Tao! Save me!" Teriak Minseok ketika yakin itu adalah suara milik pemuda bersurai bleach-blonde teman kakaknya. "Tao!" Zitao mempercepat langkahnya sebelum menoleh mencari asal suara yang berasal dari sudut toilet.

"Minseok," lirihnya. "Hey! What the hell are you doing eoh?!" Zitao segera melangkah mendekat ke arah Minseok sebelum menarik kerah belakang pemuda asing itu kasar.

BUGH

Zitao menghempaskan tubuh pemuda asing itu ke dinding yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. Minseok segera berlindung tak jauh di belakang Zitao.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

"None of your business Sir! You! Raped him!" Tanggap Zitao malas.

"Hey! He's mine!" Ucap pemuda itu.

"How the f*ck you can claimed him as yours eoh? He is my Leader's mine! You can't have him and I will kill you!" Ancam Zitao pedas.

"F*ck! You make me furious dude!"

"Don't care," pemuda asing itu dengan tiba-tiba berusaha melayangkan bogem mentah ke arah perut Zitao. Namun Zitao lebih cepat, ia menangkap tangannya sebelum mengunci pergerakannya. "You know? I can kill you right now and I will cut your d*ck off and make you scream loudly," ucap Zitao disertai seringai di sudut bibirnya.

"Akh! L-lemme go!" Pinta pemuda itu. "It's hurt!"

"What the f*ck are you saying hmm? I don't wanna let you go before I can kill you,"

"Tao!" Minseok menggenggam lengan Zitao ketika pemuda yang baru ia kenal malam lalu mengeratkan kunciannya.

"You know? I can break your bone right now if you want," ucap Zitao santai.

"Aaakh! No! I won't,"

"Oh, but I want," Zitao semakin mengeratkan kunciannya hingga membuat wajah pemuda itu nampak memerah padam menahan sakit.

"Tao! Cukup," ucap Minseok. Zitao menoleh sekilas ke arah Minseok.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dalam bahasa Korea.

"Biarkan ia pergi," jawab Minseok lemah.

"Kenapa?"

"Suatu hari nanti ia akan mendapat balasannya," Zitao menyeringai tipis. "Kau terlalu baik Minseok," pemuda Chinese itu menghela napasnya. "Okay," Zitao mulai melepaskan kunciannya. "Get out from here! You make me want to puke now," pemuda itu menatapnya horor sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"You! Bastard!" Maki pemuda itu ketika ia hampir mencapai pintu masuk toilet.

"Such a baby," Zitao kembali menghela napasnya sebelum berbalik ke arah Minseok. "Minseok," panggil Zitao. Ia menatap wajah Minseok yang tertunduk pucat.

"T-Tao," suaranya bergetar. Minseok mendongak hingga menampilkan kedua matanya yang nampak berair hendak menangis. "Aku takut," lirinya.

"Hey, dia sudah pergi Minseok," dengan perlahan Zitao membawa tubuh mungil Minseok dalam dekapannya. "Uljima," bujuknya. Minseok mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, aku terlambat datang tadi," sesal Zitao. Minseok tersenyum lemah sebelum mendongak menatap wajah oriental Zitao yang terbilang tampan itu.

"Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali," kedua tangan Zitao tergerak menangkup kedua sisi pipi gembil Minseok lembut sebelum kedua ibu jarinya mengusap sudut mata pemuda Kim itu perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, bersihkan dirimu dan kita harus segera berangkat," usul Zitao. Minseok mengangguk sebelum melangkah ke arah wastafel terdekat kemudian mencuci wajah dan lehernya. Zitao memberinya tissue setelah Minseok berbalik.

"Ayo,"

"Yo Kris!" Pemuda Wu di sana menoleh ketika Zitao memanggilnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Kris terdengar datar. Zitao memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi ketika kau berada di toilet Kris," jawab Zitao. Minseok menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon agar Zitao tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang kejadian tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, hanya saja aku merasa harus buang air kecil ketika aku mendapat pesan dari klien terakhirku," Kris hanya mengangguk sementara Minseok bisa benapas lega kali ini, Zitao tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Terima kasih Tao," bisik Minseok pelan.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, yang kau harus lakukan daripada berterima kasih adalah memberiku imbalan," Minseok meninju pelan lengan Zitao.

"Dasar pamrih," cibir pemuda Kim itu pelan. Zitao terkekeh cukup keras sebelum Kris menepuk bahu lebarnya.

"Ayo berangkat," ucap Kris sebelum berlalu melewati Zitao dan melangkah menyusul Yixing yang telah lebih dulu melangkah.

"Xing," Yixing menoleh ketika Kris telah berada di sebelahnya. "Apa bawaanmu berat?" Tanya Kris berusaha mengambil alih backpack cokelat kesayangan Yixing. Pemuda Zhang itu tersenyum.

"Tidak Kris," jawabnya.

"Xing, backpackmu terlihat berat," ucap Kris tetap berusaha mengambil alih backpack cokelat itu. Yixing terkekeh pelan.

"Apa yang menurutmu berat hmm? Aku hanya membawa tiga potong pakaian, sepotong celana, dan beberapa potong underware Kris," ucap Yixing tertawa kecil. Kris tersenyum.

"Baiklah, jika kau kesulitan, panggil aku," setelah kalimat itu jemari panjang Kris yang bebas mulai bertaut dengan jari milik Yixing yang lebih mungil darinya. Mereka terus melangkah dalam diam sebelum Yixing memecah keheningan yang timbul.

"Kris," panggilnya. Pemuda Wu itu menoleh. Ia berhumam kecil dalam responnya. "Apakah kau merasa jika Zitao dan Minseok cepat sekali akrab?" Tanya Yixing lembut. Kris melirik ke arah belakang. Ya, Zitao dan Minseok tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan sesekali bergurau. Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, kurasa Minseok mudah terbuka dengan orang lain kecuali aku," ucap Kris terdengar lirih. Yixing mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Kau masih menyalahkan dirimu?" Kris mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, selama Minseok masih bersikap tertutup padaku, itu artinya ia belum bisa memaafkanku," Yixing mendongak menatap wajah Kris yang terlampau tinggi darinya.

"Aku yakin Zitao akan membantumu untuk mendapat maaf dari Minseok," Kris tersenyum lemah.

"Kuharap begitu Xing, aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku menelantarkan Minseok sendiri di Korea setelah kematian ibu,"

"Sstt, Kris, kau mulai lagi, cukup tentang ini dan ayo bergegas! Aku rindu China!"

\- Shanghai, China

\- Pudong International Airport

\- 15.50 pm

Setelah menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan melalui jalur udara dari Korea ke China, akhirnya keempat pemuda tampan di sana menginjakkan kaki mereka di tanah Tiongkok.

"Finally kita pulang!" Pekik Yixing senang. Kris terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

"Ayo cari taxi dan segera istirahat di rumah," ucap Kris terdengar santai. Yixing tersenyum ke arahnya sebelum memberhentikan taxi yang melintas di depannya. Yixing hampir membuka pintu taxi bercat kuning itu sebelum Kris bersuara. "Di mana Zitao?" Tanyanya. Yixing menoleh sebelum mengangguk.

"Ah, kau benar Kris, Zitao dan Minseok! Apa mereka tersesat di bandara?" Yixing balik bertanya.

"Tidak," itu suara Zitao. Kris berbalik ke sumber suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Ada Zitao yang sedang merangkul bahu Minseok di sana. "Bocah lavender ini mengantuk dan berjalan ke arah yang salah sebelum aku menyusulnya dan membawanya ke sini," jelas Zitao. Kris mengangguk sebelum mengusap surai lavender Minseok pelan.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya Kris. Minseok hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, get in and take a rest soon," setelah apa yang Kris lontarkan kedua pemuda berdarah Chinese di sana segera memasuki taxi dengan Zitao yang duduk di sebelah pengemudi sementara Yixing duduk di belakangnya. Setelahnya, Minseok dan Krispun menyusul dengan pemuda Kim itu berada di tengah, antara Yixing dan Kris.

\- 17.30 pm

Taxi bercat kuning yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya terhenti di pinggir jalan yang cukup ramai di salah satu kota. Kris membuka pintu taxi itu perlahan sebelum keluar kemudian mulai membantu Minseok yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Yixing memberi uang cash pas kepada sang sopir bertepatan ketika Zitao turun dari taxi. Lengan kanan Kris tergerak merangkul bahu sang adik kemudian mengguncangnya pelan.

"Minseok, tetap mengantuk?" Tanya Kris. Minseok mengangguk untuk sebuah jawaban. "Kau sanggup untuk melangkah?" Tanyanya lagi. Minseok mendongak menatap wajah kakaknya yang berdarah campuran itu.

"Bisa bantu aku?" Tanya Minseok. Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Minseok bertanya padanya.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak hmm?" Minseok terkekeh pelan sebelum mengusap sudut matanya yang terasa berat. "Ayo, kita hampir sampai," Minseok kembali mengangguk dengan mata yang hampir terpejam. Keempat pemuda itu melangkah berdampingan dengan Zitao yang memimpin di depan.

"Baiklah, kita sampai," ucap Zitao ketika ia mulai menginjakkan kakinya di salah satu rumah makan Chinese di sana.

Sniff sniff

Minseok membuka matanya ketika indera penciumannya menangkap aroma harum menggoda dari tempat di mana ia kini berpijak.

"Selamat datang di China Minseok," itu suara Yixing. Minseok tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, Yixing Ge," ucap Minseok. Yixing mengukir senyumnya hingga menampilkan single dimplenya yang manis.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Yixing. "Karena kita semua lapar, aku akan meminta Soryong Gege untuk memasak makanan untuk kita," ucap Yixing riang sebelum melangkah menuju suatu ruangan tertutup dalam rumah makan itu. Untuk sesaat, Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Zitao. Tapi nihil. Pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata bak panda itu telah tak nampak pada pandangannya. Minseok menoleh ke arah kakaknya kemudian mendongak.

"Hyung," panggil Minseok. Kris menatap sang adik hangat.

"Ya? Ada apa Minseok?"

"Di mana Tao?" Tanya Minseok mengusap sudut matanya.

"Tao?" Kris menubrukkan kedua alisnya. "Ah! Kau benar, mungkin Zitao ada di lantai dua, di kamarnya," jawab Kris menepuk pelan bahu Minseok. "Kau bisa masuk ke ruangan tempat Yixing masuk tadi kemudian naiklah ke lantai dua," titah Kris. Minseok mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa rumah makan ini hotel atau motel?" Tanya Minseok lagi. Kris menggeleng kali ini.

"Bukan, ini rumah kita Minseok," jawab Kris. Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kita tinggal di sini? Di rumah makan ini?" Tanyanya lagi. Kris hanya mampu tersenyum kali ini.

"Naiklah ke lantai dua dan sapa dua orang yang ada di sana sebelum kau naik," Minseok menghela napas kali ini. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang penuh pertanyaan namun sayang, Kris tak berniat untuk menjawab. Minseok hanya mampu mengangguk sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Kris yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu masuk.

Dengan langkah yang terbilang ragu, Minseok memasuki ruangan yang Kris maksud dengan perlahan.

Sniff sniff

Aroma harum itu semakin menguar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah, dapur," gumam Minseok pelan. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan kedua bola matanya yang menjelajah ke ruangan beraroma lezat itu.

"Wow Daeryong-ah! Lihat siapa yang datang!" Pekik seseorang yang bahkan belum Minseok kenal dengan nada yang terbilang riang.

"Hey, kau pasti Xiumin Wu kan?" Tanya seseorang yang bahkan wajahnya hampir mirip dengan orang yang sebelumnya memekik. Pantulan cerminkah? Tidak. Di sana tidak ada cermin. Minseok tersenyum canggung.

"Hai," sapanya dalam bahasa Mandarin. Bersyukurlah karena Junsu Ahjussi memaksanya untuk belajar bahasa Mandarin. "Maaf, X-Xiumin Wu itu siapa?" Tanyanya. Dua orang pemuda yang tingginya bahkan hampir menyamai Tao dan Kris tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sebelum kami menjawab pertanyaanmu, kenalkan aku Daeryong," ucap pemuda berkemeja putih seraya menjabat tangan mungil Minseok lembut.

"Ah, dan aku Soryong," timpal pemuda lain berkaos putih-biru dengan celemek melilit pinggangnya. Ia menjabat tangan Minseok sebentar sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Dan kau tahu?" Minseok menggeleng.

"Kami kembar!" Riang kedua pemuda itu sebelum tertawa. Wow. Minseok mengusap tengkuknya.

"Well, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, dan oh ya, maaf Soryong-ssi masakanmu mengepulkan asap," ucap Minseok dengan aksen Koreanya. Pemuda bercelemek putih itu membulatkan matanya sebelum melesat ke tempat awalnya; tempat kompor menyala.

"Astaga!" Pekiknya. "Terima kasih Xiumin! Kau penyelamatku!" Ucap Soryong riang. Di lain tempat, pemuda bernama Daeryong itu memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, ya, ya, dia memang seperti itu," ucap Daeryong. Minseok hanya mengangguk maklum sebelum kembali berucap.

"Jadi, Xiumin Wu itu siapa?" Pertanyaan Minseok belum terjawab ternyata. Daeryong menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah! Kau benar, bagaimana jika kau bertanya pada Zitao sementara aku akan melayani pengunjung yang baru datang itu?" Minseok mendengus.

"Padahal tadi kau ingin menjawab pertanyaanku," bibir mungil Minseok mengerucut.

"Haha, maaf, bukan maksudku untuk mengingkar janji, tapi kurasa kau akan mendengar lebih jelas jika kau mengetahuinya dari Zitao," jelas Daeryong. Minseok hanya mengangguk malas. "Ayolah, jangan marah seperti itu, mari kutunjukkan tangga ke lantai dua," pemuda berkemeja putih itupun melangkah mendekat ke arah sliding door berwarna putih dengan bulat biru di sudut dapur. "Naiklah, dan masuklah ke kamar dekat televisi yang berada di tengah ruangan, di sana pasti ada Zitao," ucap Daeryong. Minseok mengangguk sebelum tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih Daeryong-ssi," Daeryong membukakan sliding door itu untuk Minseok sebelum akhirnya pemuda Kim itu melangkah menaiki tangga berlapis kayu yang terlihat mengesankan. Daeryong menyeringai tipis.

"Soryong-ah! Dia manis!"

\- 2nd floor

Anak tangga terakhipun usai Minseok langkahi. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Zitao yang berada di dekat ruang televisi. Penerangan di sana mungkin sedikit redup, namun tidak mengurangi nilai kekaguman Minseok akan bangunan yang Kris bilang sebagai rumah baru baginya.

Mungkin dari pintu masuk rumah makan tadi terlihat sederhana dan terkesan sempit. Namun pada kenyataannya, lantai dua rumah makan itu cukup luas. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Minseok dapat melihat ada sebuah pintu bercorak gelap di pojok ruangan. Dan di sisi kanan dari tempatnya berdiri Minseok dapat melihat ada dua buah pintu yang letaknya berdampingan. Dan dari sini Minseok dapat menarik kesimpulan. Dari dekat tangga, ruangan ini hanya berisi tiga kamar, dengan ruang televisi saja. Dan oh, Minseok melupakan sesuatu. Di sisi kiri dari tempatnya berdiri ada dua pintu yang entah apa Minseok tak tahu. Kedua pintu itu tertutup. Namun kemudian salah satu dari dua pintu itu terbuka hingga menampilkan tubuh Zitao yang topless. Sebuah handuk berwarna hitam menggantung indah di leher jenjangnya. Surai bleach-blondenya nampak sedikit gelap karena basah. Wow. Minseok terdiam.

"Hey," panggil Zitao. Minseok tetap terdiam tanpa berkedip. Tanpa Minseok sadari Zitao menyeringai. Dengan langkah pasti pemuda Chinese itu mendekat ke arah Minseok yang nampak mematung. Salah satu tangan milik Zitao tergerak mengusap lembut permukaan kulit rahang pemuda Kim itu. "Hey Kim Minseok," panggil Zitao lagi. Sungguh. Sentuhan Zitao kali ini sedikit memberi suatu sensasi aneh bagi Minseok. Namun, Minseok tetap terdiam. "Like what you see hmm?" Bisik Zitao terdengar serak. Kali ini Minseok sedikit berkedip. Bibir mungilnya hampir bergerak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pervert," gumam Minseok tanpa sadar. Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum mengusak surai lavender Minseok pelan.

"Kau yang pervert," ucap Zitao santai sebelum melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Minseok tersadar kali ini.

"Ya! Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau ucapkan!" Minseok mendengus. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Ia masih terdiam di dekat tangga hingga Yixing keluar dari pintu di sebelah tempat keluar Zitao tadi.

"Hey Minseok, kau sudah tahu kamarmu?" Tanya Yixing. Minseok menggeleng pelan. "Kau akan satu kamar dengan Zitao okay, ayo ganti pakaian dan makan malam segera siap," ucap Yixing. Minseok mengangguk sebelum Yixing berlalu menuruni tangga berlapis kayu itu. Pemuda Kim di sana menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa harus bersama dengan Zitao?"

To be continued..

want to review?

MONGGO~

and thanks for your review on the first chapter c:

**lee seokki , feyy , AchanKim , dnxiuminseok , dn , Ve Amilla**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : A New Life

Chapter 3 : New Family (Our Lil Brother)

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris [22]  
\- Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay [21]  
\- Huang Zitao [20]  
\- Kim Minseok [18]  
\- Jung Daeryong [23]  
\- Jung Soryong [23]  
\- and others

Rating : K+ to the M

Genre : Action, Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Crime [not sure]

Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

\- HAPPY READING -

« Preview Chapter 2 :

"Hey Minseok, kau sudah tahu kamarmu?" Tanya Yixing. Minseok menggeleng pelan. "Kau akan satu kamar dengan Zitao okay, ayo ganti pakaian dan makan malam segera siap," ucap Yixing. Minseok mengangguk sebelum Yixing berlalu menuruni tangga berlapis kayu itu. Pemuda Kim di sana menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa harus bersama dengan Zitao?"

Chapter 3

"Minseok," panggil Zitao. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah map folder di tangannya. "Kemarilah," ucapnya. Minseok mengangguk agak kikuk. Entah mengapa kedua bagian pipinya terasa memanas ketika melihat lengan atletis Zitao yang terekspos. "Ayolah," Minseok kembali mengangguk walau ia mulai menundukkan wajahnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dengan langkah yang sedikit ragu ia mulai melangkah ke tempat Zitao berada.

.

\- Zitao's room

"Permisi," ucap Minseok sopan sementara Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Masuklah, jangan sungkan, ini juga kamarmu," ucap Zitao terdengar datar dengan mata yang terfokus pada sebuah data di genggamannya. Kini ia terduduk di sebuah kursi yang berseberangan dengan ranjang miliknya. Salah satu tangan Zitao mengisyaratkan agar Minseok duduk di ranjangnya. "Posisikanlah dirimu senyaman mungkin," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih," dengan perlahan Minseok melepas backpacknya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang berukuran queen-size itu. Entah mengapa keadaan berubah diam. Zitao masih sibuk dengan datanya sementara Minseok tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya.

"Jadi," buka Zitao setelah sekian lama terdiam. "Aku akan menyebutkan beberapa data yang kami peroleh tentangmu, dan tolong beritahu aku jika data itu salah," ucap Zitao. Minseok mengangguk.

"Baiklah,"

"Okay, aku akan mulai sekarang," ucap Zitao. "Namamu Kim Minseok, anak dari Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang telah menginjak usia delapan belas tahun. Setelah ayahmu tiada, kau memutuskan untuk menuntaskan pendidikanmu sebelum akhirnya bekerja di salah satu toko bunga di dekat tempat tinggal seseorang bernama Park Yoochun, dan-"

"Maaf," potong Minseok.

"Ya?"

"Soal bekerja, aku sudah memulainya ketika ayahku masih hidup," ralat Minseok. Zitao mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku lanjutkan," Zitao menatap Minseok sekilas. "Dan Tuan Park bekerja sebagai pengacara," ucap Zitao. "Ketika kau masih berusia sepuluh tahun, kau mempunyai berat badan yang sangat berlebihan?" Lanjut Zitao dengan nada yang terkesan bertanya. Minseok menatapnya dengan pipi yang bersemu, malu. "Kau menyukai bunga lavender dan sangat suka sekali makan," Zitao terdiam. "Mungkin itu sebabnya berat badanmu berlebih," tanggap Zitao acuh.

"Ya! Tidak! Itu karena ayah suka memasak dan aku harus memakannya," elak Minseok dengan pipi yang terlihat menggembung. Zitao melirik ke arahnya sebelum terkekeh dalam hati.

"Hmm, baiklah, cukup sekian data yang kudapat," aku Zitao. Ia meletakkan map folder yang ia genggam tadi ke dalam sebuah lemari yang berada di dekatnya. "Dan ah iya," mulai Zitao. "Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Xiumin Wu,"

"Huh?" Minseok membenturkan alisnya. "Kenapa namaku harus berubah? Aku suka nama pemberian orangtuaku," ucap Minseok. Zitao menghela napasnya pelan sebelum menatap kedua bola mata Minseok dalam.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu penjelasan singkat tentang ini,"

"Baiklah, jelaskan padaku,"

"Jika kau terus memakai nama Korea-mu itu, aku yakin hidupmu tak akan lama," mata almond Minseok membulat.

"Mwoya! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?!" Minseok mendengus.

"Sederhana Kim Minseok, pihak lawan akan dengan mudah mendapat informasi tentangmu melalui informan handal yang mereka punya. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti Minseok," Minseok melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Jika kau terus memakai namamu itu, percuma saja Kris membawamu ke negara ini untuk pelarianmu," pemuda Kim itu mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Tao, Kris Hyung berjanji untuk menjagaku, jadi-"

"Ah, tentang Kris. Aku tahu kau kecewa padanya karena kejadian dua tahun lalu, tapi tolong jangan manfaatkan kakakmu sebagai pengawal seperti itu, cobalah untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri Minseok," potong Zitao datar. "Setidaknya jangan terlalu bergantung pada Kris, ia belum tentu ada di saat kau membutuhkannya," lanjutnya. "Kau tahu? Yang kutangkap dari sikapmu terhadap Kris, kau masih sangat dingin padanya, cobalah mengakui orang itu sebagai kakakmu," Minseok terdiam. Ia mencoba merenungi tiap kalimat Zitao. "Ah, jika kau ingin tahu tentang kami, kami juga memakai fake identity sekarang ini, Yifan menggunakan Kris untuk menyamar, Yixing menggunakan Lay, dan dua orang kembar di bawah sana menggunakan Daeryong dan Soryong pada keseharian mereka," ucap Zitao. "Cobalah untuk bertahan seorang diri Minseok," pemuda berpipi gembil itu menunduk seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jika teman-temanmu menggukan fake identity, kenapa kau tidak?" Tanya Minseok merasa tidak adil. Semua orang yang Minseok temui mempunyai fake identity, sementara Zitao?

"Aku punya," jawab Zitao tegas. "Namaku Edison Huang," lanjutnya. "Orang-orang di sekitar sini memanggilku Edi, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir tentang fake identity-ku," Zitao mulai bangkit dari duduknya. "Tolong mengertilah Minseok," kaki jenjang Zitao mulai melangkah, namun terhenti di ambang pintu. "Lebih baik kau mandi kemudian bersiaplah untuk makan malam, maaf jika aku sudah berkata kasar padamu," Zitao menutup pintu berwarna hitam pekat di sana kemudian menghilang di baliknya. Minseok menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Ia sadar jika hidupnya terasa lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya. Sangat berbahaya.

.

.

\- 20.05 pm

\- Living room

Minseok telah selesai membersihkan dirinya sejak enam puluh lima menit lalu. Ia menguap ketika harus duduk menunggu makanan siap disajikan. Ia duduk menunggu dengan kepala yang ia letakkan di atas meja yang cukup bersar di tengah ruangan depan televisi. Lantai kayu yang ia duduki ternyata sangat nyaman untuk bermalasan seperti ini pikirnya.

Salah satu tangannya yang bebas tergerak mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena kantuk. Zitao yang duduk berseberangan dengannya memutar bola mata hitamnya.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanya pemuda Chinese itu datar dengan kedua indera pelihatnya yang terfokus pada acara televisi dengan bahasa Mandarin. Minseok sedikit merasa pusing mendengarnya.

"Ya, sedikit," jawab Minseok terdengar malas. Kedua bola matanya ia arahkan ke arah tangga berada. Ia berharap jika makan malam segera datang.

"Sleepy-head," cibir Zitao. Minseok meliriknya sekilas sebelum mendengus.

"Bukan urusanmu Tuan Panda," Zitao hanya berdecih dengan tetap terfokus pada televisi.

"Zitao!" Suara seseorang menggema dari lantai satu.

"Ya?!" Sahut Zitao lantang.

"Tolong bawakan makanan dan minuman ini ke atas, Panda!" Ah itu Daeryong pikir Zitao.

"Baiklah," respon Zitao seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ke bawah," dan setelahnya, Minseok dapat melihat tubuh tinggi Zitao yang perlahan menghilang dari tangga.

.

Semua makanan telah siap di atas meja berbentuk persegi empat sama sisi di lantai dua. Dari keempat sisinya, tiga di antaranya terdapat masing-masing dua orang di sana. Yifan duduk bersebelahan dengan Yixing, Tao bersebelahan dengan Soryong, sementara Daeryong bersebelahan dengan Minseok.

Malam itu Daeryong hendak memimpin doa sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menatap masakan hasil kerja keras sang adik -Soryong- dengan teliti.

"Kita makan menggunakan apa?" Tanyanya aneh. Zitao menghembuskan napasnya kasar sebelum bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yeah, aku mengerti," tanpa perlu mendengar penjelasan apapun dari pemuda yang lebih tua darinya, Zitao segera melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Apa yang Tao lakukan?" Tanya Minseok menatap Daeryong.

"Alat makan, ia sedang mengambil alat makan," jawab Daeryong lembut.

"Kenapa harus Tao?" Tanyanya lagi. Namun kini bukan Daeryong yang menjawab, melainkan Soryong.

"Itu karena Zitao adalah yang paling muda di antara kami berempat,"

"Tapi Minseok lebih muda dua tahun dari Zitao," timpal Kris. Minseok menatap ketiganya heran.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengambil alat makannya?" Tanya Minseok lagi. Astaga. Nadanya sungguh menggemaskan menurut Soryong. Daeryong hendak menjawab, namun terlambat.

"Itu kurang masuk akal," itu suara Zitao. "Kau baru saja menginjakkan kakimu di sini sekitar dua jam lebih, dan kau ingin mengambil alat makan di dapur lusuh itu?"

"Ya!" Soryong berteriak protes.

"Sulit," Minseok menggembungkan pipinya. Ia kesal. Nada bicara Zitao tiba-tiba berubah sedingin ini padanya.

Tanpa sadar, keadaan berubah sunyi sebelum Zitao bangkit dari posisinya kemudian melangkah menuruni tangga.

Tak lama, pemuda Huang itu telah kembali membawa alat-alat makan yang diperlukan di genggaman tangannya.

"Aku hanya berusaha membantu," ucap Minseok tiba-tiba ketika sosok Zitao tertangkap pandangannya. Zitao hendak bersuara sebelum suara Yixing tiba-tiba menginterupsinya.

"Hey, hey, sudahlah, Zitao ayo cepat duduk dan Daeryong Ge, mulai doanya," Yixing berusaha menengahi.

Dengan pergerakan yang terlihat malas, Zitao mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Soryong.

"Ayo mulai," ucap Zitao setelah meletakkan alat makannya di atas meja.

.

Suasana makan malam perdana Minseok di Negeri Tirai Bambu itu tak terasa sudah setengah berjalan. Masakan dari beberapa mangkuk sajipun telah habis mereka santap. Tontonan televisi malam itu nampak tak terlalu membosankan sepertinya. Hampir semua orang di sana tertawa puas dengan acara komedi yang diputar, terkecuali Zitao. Ia hanya terdiam terlalu fokus pada acara makannya.

Kala itu tawa Minseok mereda ketika siaran televisi tengah menayangkan jeda komersial. Ia hendak mengambil tempura udang di sebuah piring saji dekat Soryong, namun ia kalah cepat. Kedua pemuda di depannya, -Soryong dan Zitao- telah mendapatkan sepasang tempura udang yang kini telah lenyap dari tempatnya. Minseok mendesah.

TUK

Ia menatap mangkuk nasi miliknya berbinar. Tem-pu-ra-u-dang ada di mangkuk miliknya. Ia tersenyum mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha mencari siapa dermawan yang rela memberikan kudapan menggoyang lidah itu. Ia mencari seseorang itu. Ia menatap ke arah Kris dan Yixing yang masih tenang dengan sup ikan mereka, sementara Daeryong tengah sibuk dengan air mineralnya, di sisi lain, Soryong tengah berdebat dengan Zitao.

"Kenapa kau merebut tempura milikku?" Bisik Soryong pelan. Namun Minseok dapat mendengarnya. Zitao berdecih.

"Itu haknya, kau sudah memakannya terlalu banyak," balas Zitao malas. Soryong meraih air mineralnya sebelum kembali berbisik.

"Dia bisa mengambilnya sendiri," tambah Soryong. Zitao menatapnya sekilas.

"Tidak jika kau mengambilnya sekaligus," Soryong terdiam.

"Baiklah, fine, cepat ke bawah dan ambil beberapa baozi di sana," titah Soryong sebelum meminum airnya. Zitao menoleh ke arah Soryong.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku ingin, cepat," Zitao menggeram sebelum akhirnya mengalah kemudian menghilang ke lantai satu. Daeryong terkekeh.

"Dasar bocah Panda," gumam Daeryong pelan. Minseok kembali menatap mangkuk miliknya. Zitao mengambilkan tempura udang itu untuk Minseok. Wow. Minseok harus berterima kasih pada Zitao nanti. Dengan hati-hati Minseok meraih tempuranya kemudian memakannya dalam diam hingga tanpa sadar Zitao datang membawa sebuah piring berisi beberapa buah makanan berbentuk bulat berwarna putih menggemaskan. Minseok menatap makanan itu tanpa berkedip.

"Minseok," panggil Kris. Bagai terhipnotis, Minseok tak merespon. Daeryong menatap Minseok sekilas sebelum merangkul bahu sempit miliknya.

"Ya, Xiuxiu," itu suara Daeryong. Pemuda Chinese itu mengguncang bahunya pelan. "Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kau bisa mendapatkan baozi itu," ucap Daeryong tertawa pelan. Entah sadar atau tidak, Minseok mengangguk sebelum menuntaskan makan malamnya.

.

"Whoa! Aku kenyang!" Pekik Yixing senang. "Xiexie Soryong Gege," ucapnya hangat. Tangan kanannya tergerak mengusap perut ratanya perlahan. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan sebelum kembali bersuara. "Minseok, kau suka makan malamnya?" Tanya Yixing tersenyum lembut ke arah Minseok yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Pemuda Kim itu menatap Yixing sekilas sebelum mengangguk.

"Sangat Ge," ungkap Minseok terkekeh pelan. Kris tersenyum melihatnya. Tubuh tingginya ia dudukkan tepat di sebelah adiknya. Tangan panjang Kris terulur mengusap surai sang adik pelan. Minseok menatap Kris yang masih sibuk dengan surai lavendernya kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau kenyang?" Tanya Kris. Minseok mengangguk sebelum menutup matanya. "Gosoklah gigimu sebelum tidur, ayo," Minseok kembali mengangguk sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya hendak bangkit dari posisinya.

"Ya! Belum ada yang boleh pergi dari sini sebelum mencicipi makanan penutup," ucap Soryong terdengar final. "Aku membuat baozi mini ini untuk menyambut kedatangan Baozi-Min!" Lanjutnya tersenyum lebar. Zitao yang duduk di sebelahnya menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Baozi-Min itu siapa?" Tanya Zitao malas. Soryong mendelik ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja Xiumin. Panda, aish kau ini,"

"Hey, tapi kenapa Baozi-Min?" Tanyanya lagi. Daeryong yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi segera melangkah mendekat ke arah Zitao kemudian membungkam mulutnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian," buka Daeryong dengan telapak tangan yang masih setia berada di area wajah Zitao; walau Zitao berontak. "Aku membuat kesepakatan dengan Soryong kalau kami berdua, akan memanggil Xiumin dengan sebutan yang berbeda, aku akan memanggil Xiumin dengan Xiuxiu, sementara Soryong dengan Baozi-Min," jelas Daeryong terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kalian membedakannya?" Kini Kris mulai bersuara.

"Ah, itu sederhana, kami membuat sebutan itu agar mempermudah adik kecil kita ini dapat membedakan antara aku dan Soryong, simple yo!" Jawab Daeryong mendesis pelan ketika Zitao menggigit telapak tangannya. Kris mengangguk.

"Tak kusangka Gege memiliki ide yang cukup bagus," komentar Yixing tertawa pelan. Soryong menatapnya seraya tertawa bangga.

"Haha, tentu, itulah kami," timpal Soryong. "Kurasa, cukup pertanyaanmu dan ayo makan baozi ini," dengan pergerakan ragu, Yixing mulai meraih kudapan penutup itu dari piring saji. "Baozi-Min, ayo cicipi, itu buatanku," ucap Soryong menepuk dadanya senang.

"Baiklah," Minseok mengangguk sebelum meraih sebuah. Ia menatap kudapan menggemaskan itu menyeluruh. Lucu pikirnya. Zitao yang duduk berseberangan dengannya tertawa pelan. Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanyanya dingin. Zitao menyeringai di sana.

"Kau seperti menatap pipimu sendiri," komentar Zitao. Kedua sisi pipi gembil Minseok menghangat.

"Ya! Tidak!" Protes Minseok kesal sebelum melahap baozinya. Pemuda Panda di seberangnya masih terkekeh sebelum berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai, panggil aku," pesan Zitao. Soryong yang tengah meminum air mineralnya tersedak ringan.

"Baik!" Ia tahu apa artinya itu. Zitao akan mencuci piring kotor.

.

\- Zitao's room [and Minseok]

\- 22.05 pm

Minseok tengah merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang Zitao yang kini telah menjadi miliknya juga. Ia menguap kecil pertanda jika rasa kantuk mulai menderanya. Ia mengusap sudut matanya perlahan bertepatan ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.

"Hey Tao," sapa Minseok pelan. Zitao meliriknya sekilas sebelum menuju salah satu lemari di sudut kamar.

"Hey, Yo!" Balasnya sebelum membuka lemari berukuran sedang miliknya, kemudian meraih sebuah t-shirt tipis berwarna hitam tanpa lengan. Zitao mulai meloloskan t-shirt yang ia pakai sebelumnya kemudian melempar pakaian basah itu ke keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?" Tanya Minseok bangkit dari posisinya. Zitao kembali meliriknya sekilas sebelum memunggungi Minseok yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Zitao. "Kecelakaan kecil ketika Soryong menyiramku dengan air," Zitao berdecak pelan sebelum terkekeh.

"Ah begitu," Minseok hanya mengangguk sebelum membulatkan matanya. Kaget sepertinya. "Hey, apa itu yang ada di tengkukmu?" Minseok kembali bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar antusias dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Zitao mengusap tengkuknya.

"Di mana?"

"Di tengkukmu,"

"Serangga?"

"Bukan," Zitao mengernyit.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyanya.

"Sebuah gambar berwarna hitam berbentuk jam pasir?"

"Ah," Zitao tertawa pelan sebelum memakai t-shirt bersihnya kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah ranjang sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar di sana.

"Itu apa?" Pertanyaan Minseok masih menggantung rupanya.

"Ah, kau benar," pemuda berdarah China itu menatap Minseok sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. "Itu hanya sebuah tattoo, hourglass," jawabnya.

"Ah, benarkah? Kenapa kau membuat itu di sana?" Minseok kembali merebahkan tubuhnya tepat bersebelahan dengan Zitao sebelum menatap wajah tampannya.

"Soal itu, tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Zitao. "Hourglass ini hanya sebagai pengingat untukku," lanjutnya.

"Pengingat? Maksudmu?"

"Yeah, terkadang aku sempat berpikir andai aku bisa memutar balik waktu, aku ingin kembali ke masa kecilku di mana aku berharap tumbuh lebih cepat dan segera membunuh orang itu," Zitao menyeringai kecil. "Orang yang telah membuangku ke jalanan, dan membunuh kakakku," Minseok menatapnya dalam.

"Jadi, kakakmu-"

"Dibunuh, sama seperti ayahmu dan Tuan Wu," potong Zitao. "Kau tahu? Hidupku hancur ketika aku tahu kakakku telah tiada, sama sepertimu," ucap Zitao. "Tapi, hidupku lebih hancur dari kehidupanmu Minseok, sejak menginjak usia sepuluh tahun, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang memungutku dari jalanan dan menjadikanku anggota keluarganya," Zitao tersenyum kecil. "Semenjak itulah, aku mengenal dunia keras ini. Aku bahkan sudah lupa berapa banyak orang yang kubunuh semenjak itu," Minseok menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau bohong?" Zitao menoleh ke arah Minseok sebelum menatap lurus ke bola matanya.

"Tatap mataku," titah Zitao. Entah mengapa, pemuda Kim itu menurut. Ia menatap dalam bola mata Zitao. "Apa kau melihat suatu kebohongan di sana?" Tanya Zitao. Minseok menggeleng.

"Tidak," jawab Minseok pelan. "Tapi aku melihat kegelapan di sana," ucap Minseok. "Dan kesepian," lanjutnya. Zitao terkekeh pelan sebelum salah satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak di sekitar wajah mulus Minseok.

"Wow, aku terkesan kau bisa melihat itu dalam sekali tatap," komentar Zitao. "Berbanding terbalik dengan milikmu yang cerah dan hangat, milikku sangat dingin menusuk," ucap Zitao. "Bola matamu indah," pujinya. Salah satu tangannya masih setia bergerak di sekitar wajah Minseok, tepatnya sebelah pipi gembil miliknya yang tiba-tiba merona samar. Apakah ia malu?

"O-omong kosong," gagapnya.

"Apakah aku berbo-" ucapannya terpotong karena sesuatu.

"Yifaaaanh," ah, itu suara Yixing.

"Shit!" Umpat Zitao geram. Ia menjaukan tangannya dari wajah Minseok sebelum meraih selimut tebal untuk menutupi telinga beserta wajahnya.

"Hey, kau dengar suara itu?" Tanya Minseok terdengar polos.

"Tidak," jawab Zitao singkat.

"Benarkah? Itu seperti suara erangan," ucap Minseok. Sial. Entah mengapa wajah Zitao memanas.

"Yi-faaannh! Ah!" Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sungguh. Ia merutuk suara erangan Yixing yang kentara hingga memasuki kamarnya.

"Tao, suara itu lagi," oh astaga, Minseok tolong diam. Entah mengapa suara Minseok yang sedikit berbisik itu berhasil membangunkan sesuatu milik Zitao di bawah sana. Sial. Apakah Zitao sanggup?

"Mi-Minseok, t-tolong matikan lampunya," pinta Zitao pelan. Minseok mengangguk walau Zitao tidak mengetahuinya.

"Hmmm, baiklah,"

KLIK

PATS

Lampupun padam.

To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

Title : A New Life

Chapter 4 : A New Day on Shanghai

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris [22]  
\- Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay [21]  
\- Huang Zitao [20]  
\- Kim Minseok [18]  
\- Jung Daeryong [23]  
\- Jung Soryong [23]  
\- and others

Rating : K+ to the M

Genre : Action, Family, Romance, Crime [not sure]

Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

\- HAPPY READING -

« Preview Chapter 3 :

"Yi-faaannh! Ah!" Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sungguh. Ia merutuk suara erangan Yixing yang kentara hingga memasuki kamarnya.

"Tao, suara itu lagi," oh astaga, Minseok tolong diam. Entah mengapa suara Minseok yang sedikit berbisik itu berhasil membangunkan sesuatu milik Zitao di bawah sana. Sial. Apakah Zitao sanggup?

"Mi-Minseok, t-tolong matikan lampunya," pinta Zitao pelan. Minseok mengangguk walau Zitao tidak mengetahuinya.

"Hmmm, baiklah,"

KLIK

PATS

Lampupun padam.

Chapter 4

\- Zitao and Minseok's room

\- 23:15 pm

"Y-yah! Yifaaaaanh!" Ah, suara itu lagi. "Harderh! Please,"

"Aaargh!" Zitao yang sedari tadi terjaga di balik selimut yang menutupi wajahnya, menggeram samar. "Kenapa suara Yixing semakin keras?!" Zitao bergerak sedikit tak nyaman di ranjangnya.

"Mmh," indera pendengaran milik Zitao mengangkap suatu suara gumaman yang terdengar cukup jelas di dekatnya. Mungkin itu Minseok pikirnya. "Nngh," dengan perlahan Zitao menanggalkan selimut dari wajahnya kemudian melirik ke arah Minseok yang tengah terlelap.

"Huh?," Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika wajah manis Minseok tampak mengkilap dihiasi peluh yang cukup banyak. Entah mengapa malam ini terasa begitu panas dibanding malam sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar Zitao menjilat bibir bawahnya perlahan. "Ugh, kenapa begitu se- arrgh! What the hell are you thinking?! Shit!" Dengan hati-hati Zitao mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian melangkah berusaha meraih handuk kecil yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. "Crush?" Gumamnya dalam langkah mendekat ke arah Minseok berada. "No," monolognya seraya memutar bola matanya. "I can't," kedua bola mata hitamnya terarah pada sosok pemuda yang tengah terlelap di sebelahnya. "But, I can't lie, he's so different from the others," Zitao tersenyum tipis dengan ucapannya. "So f*ckin' adorable," salah satu tangannya terulur mengusap peluh di wajah manis Minseok.

"Nnngh," suara lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir plum pemuda Kim di sana. Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mengganggu?" Zitao terkekeh pelan. "Maaf," setelah dirasa cukup kering, Zitao pun menjauhkan tangannya dari areal halus itu sebelum mendesah pelan. Berdiam sesaat kemudian bangkit dari ranjang. "Kurasa aku harus keluar," dengan langkah yang entah mengapa terasa berat ia pun akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu itu.

\- Living room

\- 06:00 am

CKLEK

Zitao membuka matanya perlahan ketika indera pendengarannya mendapati suara salah satu pintu kamar terbuka. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapakah pelakunya.

"Kris," ucap Zitao serak. Kris yang tengah mengusap sudut matanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Hey, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Kris tak kalah serak pula. Zitao mengusak surainya kasar.

"Aku tidur di sini," jawabnya datar.

"Ah, ada apa? Apa Minseok mengusirmu?" Tanyanya lagi. Zitao berdecak pelan.

"Bukan, bukan karena itu Wu, itu karena kau,"

"What? Aku? Kenapa eoh?"

"Yixing! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Yixing kemarin malam benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa tidur Kris," Zitao mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu? Suara Yixing benar-benar sampai ke kamarku," Kris menguap kecil.

"Ah, maaf, aku sudah berusaha memberi tahu Yixing agar mengecilkan suaranya, tapi sepertinya ia terlalu menikmatinya," Kris tersenyum miring.

"Making love huh?" Zitao melirik ke arah Kris dingin.

"What?" Kris mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, bukan itu, ia memintaku memijat pinggangnya yang terkilir," Zitao mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sudahlah, jika kau iri ingin melakukannya dengan seseorang, cepat temukanlah pendampingmu Zitao,"

"A-ah? Apa mak-"

"Zitao, please stop. Aku tak ingin terlambat ke kantor pria itu, Tuan Jackie memintaku untuk datang ke kantornya pagi ini, tolong jaga adikku," setelah apa yang ia katakan, Kris segera menghilang di balik pintu toilet.

\- Zitao and Minseok's room

\- 08:00 am

Zitao baru saja usai dengan acara mandinya. Namun karena kecerobohannya, pemuda ini tak sadar jika ia benar-benar lupa tak membawa pakaian ganti ke toilet. Semua pakaian kotornya pun sudah ia masukkan ke mesin cuci di dekat sana. Ia mendesah pelan ketika ia harus mengambil pakaiannya hanya dengan menggunakan boxer ketat yang terpaksa ia ambil kembali dari mesin cuci.

Dan, yeah, di sinilah ia. Sosok pemuda Kim itu masih setia menutup matanya hingga tiba-tiba suara lemari pakaian Zitao berderit keras hingga mengusik ketentraman tidurnya. Zitao mengumpat dalam hati. Pemuda manis itu bangkit terduduk dengan tangan mungilnya yang ia gerakkan mengusap tepi matanya yang nampak berair.

"Pagi Zitao," sapa Minseok serak. Ia menguap kecil sebelum kembali menempelkan kepalanya kembali di bantal yang ia gunakan.

"Pagi Minseok," respon Zitao samar. Ia melirik ke arah Minseok hendak menyuruhnya membersihkan diri, namun terlambat. Pemuda Kim itu telah kembali mengarungi alam mimpinya.

\- Living room

\- 08:45 am

Minseok mengetuk-ngetukkan sumpit yang berada di genggamanannya pelan selagi menunggu sarapan paginya yang belum siap. Televisi yang menyala di hapannya setidaknya tidak terlalu membuatnya bosan. Laporan berita pagi di televisi mungkin sukses membuatnya pening karena bahasa yang mereka gunakan sangat rumit untuk pendengaran Minseok. Namun tidak dengan drama Korea pagi itu. Kedua matanya terfokus pada layar hingga tanpa sadar Zitao telah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Minseok dengan makanan hangat yang ia buat di dapur bawah sana. Zitao menggeleng.

"Such a girl huh?" Bisik Zitao terdengar remeh. Minseok menoleh ke arahnya sebelum mendengus.

"Tidak! Aku yakin kau akan tertarik menonton drama ini jika kau nyaris mati dilanda rasa bosan," sergah Minseok terdengar malas. Zitao terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tidak menonton acara anak-anak saja hmm?" Minseok kembali menoleh setelah tadi sempat kembali fokus pada televisinya.

"Apa ada?" Tanyanya terkesan polos. Zitao tertawa kali ini. "Sudahlah, lupakan acara anak-anak itu dan ayo sarapan, kita harus pergi setelah selesai," bibir Minseok mengerucut. Ia terdiam.

"Hey, jangan menggunakan mimik wajah itu, kau terlihat seperti anak bebek yang tersesat di planet Mars," pemuda Kim itu mendengus sementara Zitao kembali tertawa.

"Baiklah, selamat makan!"

\- Living room

\- 09:45 am

Acara drama yang tadi ia tonton kini telah usai, sementara acara anak-anak yang disarankan Zitao sepertinya kurang menghibur dan membuatnya bosan hingga pada akhirnya ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia mendesah malas sebelum mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Hey Minseok," panggil Zitao di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Pemuda Kim itu membuka matanya. "Ayo bersiap sebelum mereka pulang," ucap Zitao lantang. Minseok menghela napasnya.

"Mereka? Siapa?" Tanya Minseok terdengar malas. Zitao memutar bola matanya.

"Kris, Yixing, Daeryong, dan Soryong. Ayo bersiap," jawab Zitao. Minseok mengangguk malas sebelum bangkit dari duduknya yang terlihat tak bertenaga; Zitao menggeleng dibuatnya. "Gantilah pakaianmu dan aku akan menunggu di lantai bawah," titahnya. Minseok kembali mengangguk ketika ia telah sampai di ambang pintu. Zitao memutar bola matanya. "Tak bisakah kau cepat sedikit," protesnya. Minseok mendengus dengan pipinya yang menggembung.

"Ya! Tuan Panda. Bisakah kau sabar sedikit?! Aku malas berganti pakaian," ucap Minseok terdengar kesal. Namun di sisi lain, sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah tampan pemuda Huang itu.

"Aku bersedia membantumu berganti pakai-"

BLAM

Minseok segera mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"-an"

"Ya! Dasar pervert," Zitao tersenyum kecil menatap pintu kamarnya.

Totally adorable.

\- 1st floor

Zitao tengah menutup kulkas besar di sudut dapur bertepatan ketika Minseok telah berdiri di ambang pintu menuju tangga.

"Aku selesai," ucap Minseok lemah. Sungguh. Ia nampak tak bertenaga pagi ini. Zitao mengedip sesaat sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Ice cream?" Ucap Zitao.

"Ice cream!" Seketika bola mata Minseok berbinar cerah. "Ayo pergi,"

.

Minseok menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mengingat tempat apa yang ia lewati bersama Zitao. Ia mengedip sesaat sebelum membuka suaranya. Ia tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang.

"Tao," panggil Minseok. Namun tak ada respon dari pemuda tinggi di depannya. "Zitao!" Akhirnya Minseok berubah lantang. Pemuda Huang di sana terhenti sebelum menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya singkat. Bibir mungil Minseok mengerucut.

"Sebenarnya kita ingin ke mana? Sudah hampir satu jam kita berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota ini seperti tanpa arah," ucap Minseok seraya mendekat ke tempat Zitao berhenti. Minseok mendongak menatap Zitao dengan wajahnya yang terlihat memelas. Zitao mendesah.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Zitao datar. Minseok mengangguk dengan matanya yang nampak menyerupai anjing kecil. "Haaaah," Zitao mendesah. "Baiklah, naiklah ke punggungku dan bergembiralah," ucap Zitao. Pemuda jangkung itu berjongkok sebelum mengisyaratkan agar Minseok naik ke punggungnya. Dengan hati-hati Minseok mulai bergerak ke arah punggung Zitao, kemudian memeluk leher jenjang pemuda Huang itu erat sebelum Zitao mengarahkan kaki pemuda Kim itu agar melingkari pinggangnya kemudian menahan pahanya agar tidak merosot. Zitao memulai langkahnya perlahan.

"Apakah aku merepotkanmu?" Tanya Minseok takut. Pemuda Huang itu terkekeh.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau berat," jawab Zitao asal. Bibir mungil Minseok kembali mengerucut.

"Kalau begitu turunkan saja aku," ucap Minseok terdengar kesal. Zitao kembali terkekeh sebelum langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang tampak besar dari luar. Minseok melihat daerah sekitarnya kikuk.

"Turunlah," titah Zitao. Minseok menelan salivanya paksa. Zitao serius?

"K-kau serius?" Tanya Minseok ragu. Pemuda Huang itu mendesah.

"Turunlah," ulang Zitao. Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Apakah Minseok mengatakan hal yang salah? "Kita sudah sampai Minseok, turunlah," jelas Zitao. Pemuda Kim itu mengangguk kaku.

"O-oh, sudah sampai?" Tanya Minseok pelan setelah turun dari punggung Zitao dengan perlahan. Pemuda bersurai lavender itu menatap sekitarnya heran. "Sebenarnya kita ada di mana?" Ia kembali bertanya. Zitao hanya diam tanpa bermaksud menjawab. Minseok menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu penuh tanya. Mood Zitao nampaknya cepat sekali berubah. Ketika di Korea ia cukup terbuka dan banyak bicara dengan Minseok. Namun kali ini tidak. Seorang Kim Minseok pun tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat jika berhadapan dengan pemuda tampan itu.

"Hey," ah, itu Zitao. "Minseok," panggil Zitao datar seraya mengguncang bahu sempit Minseok pelan.

"Y-ya?" Minseok tersadar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Zitao pelan. Minseok terdiam sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Kau serius?" Zitao kembali bertanya. Minseok mengangguk perlahan. Pemuda Huang itu pun terkekeh sebelum berucap. "Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, aku dapat melihat kepulan asap di atas kepalamu," ejek Zitao sebelum tertawa. Bibir Minseok mengerucut. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk, aku sudah terlambat beberapa menit," dengan perlahan pemuda tampan bermata panda itu membawa bahu sempit Minseok dalam rangkulannya sebelum melangkah ke dalam bangunan tua tempatnya terhenti tadi.

\- Locker Room

"Tao," panggil Minseok berbisik pelan ketika ia sama sekali belum mengerti di mana kah tempat ia berada sekarang. Zitao yang sebelumnya memunggungi pemuda Lavender itu akhirnya berbalik menatap wajah Minseok yang nampak bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," ucap Zitao asal seperti ia telah mengetahui apa pertanyaan yang menumpuk di benak pemuda manis itu. "Dan Minseok, tolong, jangan panggil aku Tao atau Zitao, cukup Edi atau Edison," pinta Zitao malas sebelum kembali berbalik memunggungi Minseok kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana training dan sleeveless shirt yang ada di lokernya.

Minseok menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sebelum mengangguk lesu.

"Baik,"

"Haah," entah berapa kali Minseok telah menghembuskan napasnya dalam beberapa menit ini. Hampir tiga puluh menit Zitao meninggalkannya terduduk sendiri di bangku podium yang mengarah langsung pada sebuah lapangan berlapis matras berbahan karet di bawahnya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Minseok merasa bosan menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun. Namun di sisi lain ia tak dapat berbohong jika Zitao sangatlah mengagumkan.

Pergerakan yang diciptakan oleh pemuda Huang itu sangat indah dan bertenanga. Seketika, Minseok terkesima.

"Hey," sapa seseorang dalam bahasa Mandarinnya yang kental.

Minseok mendongak karenanya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya orang asing itu.

Minseok mengangguk meski nampak kaku.

"Apa ini kali pertamamu datang ke sini?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

Minseok mengangguk.

"Apakah kau teman Edi?" Tanyanya lagi.

Minseok kembali mengangguk.

Orang asing di depan mata Minseok itu menubrukkan alisnya.

"Sejak tadi kau menjawab pertanyaanku hanya dengan anggukan," ucap orang itu. "Maaf, apa kau tak bisa bicara?" Tanyanya.

Kedua mata Minseok sontak membulat. Ia mengerti pertanyaan apa itu.

"Tidak," sergah Minseok menggunakan bahasa Mandarinnya yang terdengar kaku.  
"Lalu, kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku secara lisan?"

JRENG

Apakah orang asing itu perlu tahu alasan Minseok jika ia tak terlalu percaya diri dengan bahasa Mandarinnya? Tidak bukan?

"Edison menyuruhku untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing," ucap Minseok mengulas senyum polosnya.

Orang asing itu terdiam sebelum tertawa.

"Sejak kapan Edison peduli dengan orang lain?" Gumamnya.

Minseok mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum kedua matanya mulai terfokus pada Zitao yang nampak serius dengan pergerakannya yang lihai.

Bohong jika Minseok tak merasa bosan setelah dua jam lebih menunggu Zitao selesai berlatih. Ia haus dan lapar, namun ia tak tahu harus pergi ke mana untuk mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Yang mampu ia lakukan saat ini hanya bersabar menunggu dan menunggu.

Tanpa sadar, Minseok terlelap di tempat duduknya dengan posisi bersandar.

"Xiumin," itu suara Zitao. "Hey, Xiumin, wake up,"

"Mmh," Minseok hanya dapat merespon Zitao lemah dalam kantuknya.

Zitao iba.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah," tanpa berkomentar membuang sisa tenaganya, Zitao segera mengangkat tubuh Minseok dengan meletakkan tubuh mungil Minseok di bahu kanannya.

\- Locker Room

\- 12:40 pm

Kedua mata Minseok perlahan mulai terbuka kemudian mengerjab sesaat. Ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang berbeda sebelum ia sadar jika ia tertidur tadi. Ruangan ini dipenuhi loker, beberapa handuk yang menggantung di loker, dua orang yang tengah berganti pakaian di sudut ruangan dan seorang laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya tanpa memakai baju atasan sehingga mengekspos warna kulitnya yang berwarna putih kecokelatan. Lelaki itu menatap Minseok penuh rasa ingin tahu. Namun Minseok tak peduli dengan tatapannya. Hanya ada satu hal yang Minseok pedulikan saat ini.

Zitao.

"Maaf," buka Minseok pada laki-laki di hadapannya dengan bahasa Mandarin. "Di mana Edison?" Tanyanya. Laki-laki berkulit eksotis itu hampir membuka mulutnya sebelum suara Zitao muncul dari arah belakang Minseok.

"Aku di belakangmu,"

Senyum Minseok terkembang ketika mengetahui Zitao tidak meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat, Minseok berusaha menoleh ke arah belakang.

BLUSH

Namun seketika kedua sisi pipi gembil Minseok merona ketika melihat keadaan Zitao.

Bagaimana tidak?

Salahkan Zitao yang hanya menggunakan boxer hitam ketatnya seraya bersandar di loker belakang Minseok. Oh ayolah, Minseok belum terbiasa melihat tubuh polos bergurat otot itu.

"Xiumin," panggil Zitao menyeringai tipis. Ia tahu apa arti rona pipi itu.

"Y-ya?" Respon Minseok dalam bahasa Mandarinnya yang kaku. Ia harus menggunakan bahasa Mandarin dibanding bahasa ibunya bukan?

Zitao semakin menyeringai dibuatnya sementara Minseok nampak semakin gugup.

"Kau mencariku?" Tanya Zitao. Minseok mengangguk meski tak berhadapan dengannya. "Berbaliklah, aku ada di belakangmu," lanjut Zitao terkekeh samar.

"Y-ya, aku tahu kau berada di belakangku," respon Minseok pelan. "Tapi, bisakah kau memakai bajumu dulu?" Minseok berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

Zitao semakin gencar mempermainkannya. Pemuda Huang itu tertawa pelan sebelum mendekatkan tubuhnya ke punggung sempit Minseok.

"Kau mencariku? Sepertinya, aku mendengar kepanikan dalam nadamu. Apa kau khawatir jika aku meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Zitao berbisik pelan tepat di dekat telinga pemuda berdarah Korea di depannya. Tubuh lemas Minseok menegang seketika.

CUP

Bibir unik Zitao tergerak mengecup telinga Minseok secara tiba-tiba.

3.

2.

1.

"Help me!"

.

\- Chinese Food House

\- 13:15 pm

Zitao hanya mampu terdiam ketika ia dan Minseok menunggu makan siang pesanan mereka datang. Salah satu sisi pipinya terasa memanas terkena tamparan. Hell yeah, Minseok menamparnya.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Minseok terkikik samar. Zitao menggeleng.

"Tidak." Jawab Zitao. "Hanya sedikit terasa panas,"

"Haha," Minseok tertawa kali ini. "Itu akibat dari ulahmu," tegas Minseok dengan nadanya yang mengejek. Zitao mendelik karenanya.

"Ulahku? Ulahku yang mana?"

BLUSH

Semburat merah muda samar itu kembali menghiasi kedua belah pipi gembil Minseok.

"U-" Minseok meremat jarinya gugup. "Ulahmu yang mengecup terlingaku tiba-tiba,"

"Ah," Zitao terkekeh. "Itu tidak disengaja," belanya. "Sesaat tadi, aku merasakan ada suatu kekuatan aneh yang tiba-tiba membuatku terdorong dan yeah, chu," jelasnya. Minseok jengah dengan alasannya.

"Bohong," tuduh pemuda Kim itu. "Aku bukan bocah lima tahun yang dapat kau bohongi dengan cerita bergenre fantasi-drama seperti itu," ucap Minseok memutar bola matanya. Zitao menatapnya datar.

"Wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong Minnie," timpal Zitao.

"Wajahku? Kenapa?" Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa dengan wajahku?" Tanyanya.

"Berusia lima tahun,"

TTAK

Sepasang sumpit yang terbuat dari bambu pun mendarat di dekat area kepala Zitao.

"Akh," Zitao mengerang pelan. "Kenapa kau memukulku? Bukankah ini termasuk penganiayaan?" Ucapnya tak terima. Minseok kembali memutar bola matanya. Pemuda berdarah Korea itu hendak berbicara kala itu, namun ketika seorang pegawai kedai datang bersama makan siang mereka, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

.

\- on the street

\- 14:30 pm

Zitao lebih memilih diam ketika dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah setelah makan siang tadi meski Minseok berulang kali mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

Zitao diam bukan karena reaksi yang ditimbulkan Minseok. Ia hanya takut jika salah bertindak lagi nanti. Sebuah tamparan dan pukulan sumpit dari Minseok sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk tutup mulut tanpa melakukan hal apapun pada pemuda Kim di dekatnya itu.

Ketika Zitao benar-benar tak menanggapi Minseok, akhirnya pemuda Kim itu menyerah untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Minseok akhirnya pun diam.

Minseok lebih memilih berjalan perlahan di belakang Zitao dibanding berjalan berdampingan di sisinya. Namun ketika rumah baru yang ia huni telah nampak di pengelihatannya, Minseok segera menambah laju langkahnya. Tapi Zitao tak peduli.

"Aku pulang," ucap Minseok lantang ketika ia memasuki area dapur sebelum menaiki tangga. Daeryong dan Soryong yang tengah memasak pesanan pelanggan kedai tersenyum melihat kedatangan pemuda itu. Namun tidak dengan Yixing.

"Minseok," panggil Yixing lembut. Minseok menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya Ge?" Respon Minseok terdengar lelah. Yixing menubrukkan alisnya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Yixing. Minseok menghembuskan napasnya pelan sebelum mengangguk. "Di lantai dua saja," lanjut Yixing tersenyum. Minseok kembali mengangguk sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

Yixing dan Minseok tengah berada di ruang keluarga saat ini. Keduanya duduk berdampingan dengan bersandar di dinding depan kamar Kris dan Yixing. Keduanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya Yixing bersuara.

"Bagaimana dengan harimu Minseok?" Tanya Yixing lembut sebelum tersenyum. Minseok menatapnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Baik," jawab Minseok singkat. Otomatis Yixing tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Ayolah Kim Minseok, bukankah sekarang kita adalah keluarga?" Desak Yixing tetap dengan nada lembutnya. Minseok terdiam sesaat sebelum menyerah. Ia mulai angkat bicara.

"Ini tentang Zitao," buka Minseok pelan. Yixing menajamkan pendengarannya kali ini.

"Ada apa dengan Zitao?" Tanyanya.

"Dia mempermainkanku," jawab Minseok menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kedua alis Yixing berbenturan mendengarnya.

"Mempermainkan? Seperti apa?" Sungguh, Yixing memerlukan penjelasan saat ini.

"Dia," Minseok terdiam. Sebelum menghembuskan napasnya perlahan kemudian memulai penjelasannya tentang Zitao.

Rasa haus yang melanda Zitao selama perjalanan pulang tadi telah sirna sepenuhnya ketika ia menyempatkan diri untuk meraih air mineral dingin dari kulkas lantai bawah sebelum memulai langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Pemuda Huang itu masih meneguk air mineralnya ketika ia telah mencapai setengah dari perjalanannya.

"Panda," panggil Yixing dari tempat awalnya terduduk bersama Minseok. Zitao mempercepat langkahnya sebelum bertemu pandang dengan Yixing yang menatapnya datar.

"Ya Ge?" Respon pemuda tan itu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," mulai Yixing serius. "Empat mata," lanjutnya. Kedua alis Zitao bertaut tanpa ingin berkomentar. Ia segera memposisikan tubuhnya agar duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda Zhang di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Ge?" Tanya Zitao tanpa memberi ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"Ini tentang Minseok," jawab Yixing tegas namun sedikit berbisik.

"Ah, di mana bocah itu?"

"Di kamar," ucap Yixing cepat sebelum Zitao kembali bersuara. "Ini tentang Minseok," ulang Yixing. Zitao jengah mendengarnya.

"Ya, ada apa dengan bocah itu?" Tanyanya.

"To the point?" Tawar Yixing. Zitao mengangguk.

"Go a head,"

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Yixing to the point. Sesuai persetujuan Zitao bukan? To the point.

Namun di sisi lain bak tersedak mochi, Zitao meneguk air mineralnya banyak-banyak.

"Apa maksudmu Ge?" Zitao balik bertanya. Yixing memutar bola matanya.

"Huang. Zitao. Kau. Menyukai Minseok bukan?" Ulang Yixing penuh penekanan. Zitao ingin mengelak.

"Tidak," jawabnya terdengar santai.

Jawaban macam apa itu? Pikir Yixing.

"Bohong. Kau terus meminum air mineralmu. Kau gugup kan?" Tebak Yixing. Zitao mendesah lelah.

"Ge, ayolah, apa kau pikir ini penting untuk dipertanyakan?" Protes pemuda Huang itu menubrukkan kedua alisnya. Yixing otomatis mengangguk.

"Tentu Zitao. Minseok itu adik Kris, mana mungkin aku angkat tangan dengan keadaan adikku huh? Jika kau memang menyukainya, jangan sakiti hatinya. Ingat Tuan Huang, sekali kau menyayat hati seorang Kim Minseok, Kris tidak akan sungkan berbuat apapun untuk menghabisi pelakunya," ingat Yixing penuh penekanan.

Zitao tidak mengerti kali ini.

"Kenapa kau ikut membela Baozi itu?"

"Karena Minseok adalah adik Kris yang berarti dia juga adalah adikku Tuan Huang."

"Oh," Zitao hanya mengangguk kali ini. "Jadi kau melupakanku jika aku juga adikmu Ge?" Oh, entah mengapa Zitao nampak cemburu dengan posisinya kali ini.

"Hey," Yixing mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa aku mengatakan aku melupakanmu? Tidak Zitao."

"Lalu?"

"Aku berharap kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau,"

"Dalam apa?"

"Segala hal, termasuk Minseok,"

"Huh?" Zitao semakin tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Ge?"

"Zitao," mulai Yixing perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau belum menyadarinya atau kau memang sengaja menyembunyikan perasaanmu," lanjutnya. "Apa yang kau bingungkan? Apa yang kau takuti Zitao?"

"Ge," Zitao memandang Yixing datar. "Aku adalah pembunuh bayaran, aku tidak memiliki perasaan Ge, kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin-"

"Kau yang bilang jika tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Zitao," potong Yixing cepat.

Zitao terdiam kali ini.

"Ge," mulainya. "Aku lelah. Jika aku boleh meminta pertolonganmu, tolong biarkan aku istirahat. Mungkin di saat yang tepat, suatu hal akan terjadi,"

Yixing tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Zitao.

"Saat yang tepat? Apa yang akan terjadi?" Desak Yixing tak sabar.

"Suatu hal Ge, suatu hal," kemudian Zitao pun berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Hell yeah, Yixing tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir pemuda Huang itu. AB style yang dimiliki Zitao mulai merasuki otaknya pikir Yixing.

\- Zitao and Minseok's room

Pemuda Huang itu tengah memasuki ruang kamarnya ketika Minseok tengah mengamati salah satu jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

Zitao sontak mendekati pemuda Kim itu sebelum berucap.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau hanya menatap jarimu? Astaga," Zitao nampak khawatir. Dengan pergerakan yang cepat sekaligus lembut, Zitao membawa jari Minseok yang terluka ke dalam rongga mulutnya sebelum kembali melangkah keluar kamarnya.

Minseok terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perlakuan Zitao. Pemuda bak panda itu telah menghisap darah pada jarinya tadi.

"Minseok," mulai Zitao ketika pemuda itu tengah melangkah mendekati ranjang dengan first aid box di tangan kanannya. "Apa darahnya masih keluar?" Tanyanya.  
Minseok menggeleng.

"Um, tidak,"

"Ah, bagus kalau begitu," dengan pergerakan tenang, pemuda Huang itu segera duduk berdampingan dengan Minseok, kemudian mengeluarkan cairan antiseptik, obat anti infeksi, dan plester luka. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hingga kau dapat terluka seperti ini hmm?" Tanya Zitao lembut seraya meraih jari Minseok yang terluka dan segera membersihkannya dengan cairan antiseptik.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu ingat tadi. Saat aku tersadar jariku sudah mengeluarkan darah," jawab Minseok terdengar berbisik.

Zitao menghembuskan napasnya tidak puas dengan jawaban Minseok.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi Kim Minseok," ingat Zitao ketika ia mulai menempelkan plester pada jari lawan bicaranya.

Minseok mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, cepat istirahat dan akan kubangunkan sebelum makan malam nanti,"

Minseok menurut, ia segera berbaring mencari posisi nyaman kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

.

\- Daeryong and Soryong's room

Zitao tengah berbaring di salah satu ranjang milik si kembar bersaudara. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Zitao menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

namun tak beberapa lama kemudian Kedua matanya kembali terbuka seraya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar si kembar bersaudara.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Ia lelah namun di sisi lain ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Ada merasa ada suatu hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya, namun ia tidak tahu itu apa. Dengan perlahan, ia mencoba mengingat apakah sesuatu yang mengganjal itu.

Ia mulai mengingat dari A ke B ke C dan seterusnya hingga tanpa sadar ia terlelap.

.

\- Daeryong and Soryong's room

\- 17:55 pm

PUK PUK

Seseorang menepuk salah satu sisi pipi Zitao lembut.

"Tao, Zitao," suara seseorang yang masih terdengar asing di telinganya membuatnya tersadar meski perlahan.

Itu Minseok.

Zitao membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya pemuda Huang itu to the point. Ia segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"Aku," mulai Minseok menunduk. "Ini hampir waktu makan malam, dan ketika Yixing Gege mencoba membangunkanmu, kau tak bangun, jadi, Kris Gege menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu, dan" Minseok mengangkat wajahnya sebelum tersenyum lebar. "Dan di sinilah aku,"

"Umm," respon Zitao datar seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih," kemudian salah satu tangannya tergerak mengusak surai lavender Minseok lembut. "Keluarlah, bergabunglah dengan yang lain,"

Pemuda berdarah Korea itu lantas menurut. Ia mengangguk sebelum berucap.

"Kau juga Zitao, cepatlah keluar dan bergabung dengan semuanya," Ia akhirnya meninggalkan Zitao di dalam kamar si kembar.

.

\- Living room

Dengan surai yang nampak sedikit berantakan, Tao mulai bergabung dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Minseok yang duduk berseberangan dengan Kris dan Yixing.

"Bagaimana tidurmu Huang Zitao?" Tanya Soryong dengan nadanya yang terdengar dibuat-buat.

"Soryong Gege, tolong jangan menyindirku, tolong," respon Zitao memutar bola matanya malas sementara Minseok yang berada di sebelahnya terkekeh pelan.

"Soryong Gege," Minseok angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Tao beristirahat? Kurasa Zitao lelah karena berlatih pagi tadi. Jadi tolong biarkan dia okay,"

Seketika pandangan Soryong beralih menatap saudara kembarnya.

"Daeryong-ah," mulainya datar. "Cuteness overload. I can't breath,"

Tanpa sadar, Daeryong menepuk dahinya pelan karena ulah saudara kembarnya yang nampak konyol.

"Baiklah adik-adikku, lupakankah sejenak apa yang baru saja kalian lihat dan mari berdoa,"

.

Suasana makan malam di keluarga kecil itu nampak tenang sebelum Kris mulai bersuara.

"Zitao," mulai pemuda Wu itu. Seketika Tao mengangkat wajahnya dari kudapan yang tengah ia nikmati.

"Ya?" Responnya singkat.

"Okay, to the point." Kris menatap pemuda Huang itu dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Ada tugas yang harus kau selesaikan Zitao,"

"Wow," Zitao nampak tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Kris rupanya. "Lanjutkan,"

"Simple, esok pagi kau harus bertemu dengan Tuan Jackie dan kau akan mendapatkan penjelasan darinya secara terperinci," jelas Kris terkekeh pelan sementara Zitao mendengus samar karenanya. Kenapa ia harus betemu Tuan Jackie terlebih dahulu jika Kris dapat menjelaskan tugasnya agar esok pagi ia dapat bergerak lebih cepat dan menyelesaikannya tepat waktu.

"Kris, ayolah, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lebih dulu?" Nada Zitao terdengar mengeluh.

"Zitao, ia yang meminta okay. Dan tolong jangan menyampaikan protesmu padaku,"

Baiklah, Zitao mengalah.

"Engg, baiklah," Yixing pun akhirnya ikut bersuara. "Aku yakin kita semua di sini telah mendengar jika Zitao telah mendapatkan tugas esok pagi. Maka dari itu, Minseok," padangan Yixing mengarah pada pemuda Kim yang berada di seberangnya. "Kau akan tinggal di sini bersama Daeryong Gege dan Soryong Gege. Okay?"

"Okay,"

To be continued..

Author's Note : thank you untuk review di chapter sebelumnya

review kalian sangat berarti untuk author terima kasih aku terharu hahahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Title : A New Life

Chapter 5 : Anxiety

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris [22]  
\- Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay [21]  
\- Huang Zitao [20]  
\- Kim Minseok [18]  
\- Jung Daeryong [23]  
\- Jung Soryong [23]  
\- and others

Rating : K+ to the M

Genre : Action, Family, Romance, Crime [not sure]

Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Don't be plagiarism..

\- HAPPY READING -

« Preview Chapter 4 :

"Engg, baiklah," Yixing pun akhirnya ikut bersuara. "Aku yakin kita semua di sini telah mendengar jika Zitao telah mendapatkan tugas esok pagi. Maka dari itu, Minseok," padangan Yixing mengarah pada pemuda Kim yang berada di seberangnya. "Kau akan tinggal di sini bersama Daeryong Gege dan Soryong Gege. Okay?"

"Okay,"

Chapter 5

\- Zitao and Minseok's room

\- 20:00 pm

Minseok menatap punggung lebar Zitao dalam diam ketika pemuda Huang itu tengah bersiap dengan peralatannya.

Jujur, Minseok merasa kurang nyaman dengan suasana hening yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berniat mengeluarkan suara meski hanya sekadar untuk memecah keheningan yang mengganggu itu. Untuk saat ini yang terdengar hanya bunyi dari suara peralatan Zitao yang sesekali berbenturan satu sama lain.

Tanpa sadar, Minseok memiringkan kepalanya dengan tetap menatap punggung Zitao dalam diam. Ia tengah berpikir.

"Haaah," Zitao menghembuskan napasnya jengah. Tanpa membalik tubuhnya, pemuda Huang ini akhirnya membuka suara. "Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?" Ucap Zitao datar.

"Hm?" okay, Minseok akhirnya kembali ke posisi tegapnya. "Tao," mulai Minseok pelan. Namun, seketika kedua alis pemuda Chinese itu bertubrukkan.

"Hn?" Responnya singkat.

"Apa kau akan membunuh seseorang lagi?" Tanya Minseok terdengar berbisik. Di sisi lain pergerakan Zitao terhenti. Yeah. Ingat, Zitao adalah pembunuh bayaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Zitao akhirnya membalik tubuhnya. Ia menatap pemuda Kim, lawan bicaranya datar.

"Ini tentang pekerjaanmu Zitao. Kau akan membunuh seseorang lagi?" Minseok kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama. Zitao masih terdiam. "Bukankah membunuh seseorang yang tidak bersalah merupakan kesalahan besar— Tao?" pemuda bersurai lavender ini tersenyum kecut. Ia teringat kejadian yang menimpa ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Minseok, ini adalah tugasku. Ya. Aku akan membunuh seseorang. Lagi." Jawab Zitao tegas.

"Bukankah setiap manusia memiliki hati?" Ucap Minseok berbisik. Kedua sorot matanya nampak tak bercahaya seperti biasanya, kelam.

"Minseok, mengertilah, tugasku memanglah menghabisi nyawa orang lain. Namun, orang yang menjadi targetku adalah buronan kelas kakap atau anggota gangster yang meresahkan sekaligus merugikan masyarakat banyak. Tugas kami bukan hanya membunuh orang tanpa tujuan jelas Kim Minseok. Kami berada di bawah naungan organisasi yang jelas. Seperti yang kau tahu, mereka melimpahkan tugasnya pada kami." Jelas Zitao rinci. "Ya. Kau benar, setiap manusia memiliki hati. Namun, aku tidak."

"Zitao—" Minseok menatap pemuda di seberangnya nanar. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memiliki hati?

"Aku monster," setelahnya, Zitao bangkit dari posisi awalnya sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar keduanya terbuka kemudian ia menghilang di balik pintu itu. Ia keluar.

"Tao—"

.

\- 07:05 am

Dengan lenguhan samar, Minseok mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Mengerjab sesaat sebelum bangkit dari posisi tidurnya kemudian meneliti sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Zitao tidak bersamanya. Tao tidak membangunkannya, tidak seperti di hari sebelumnya. Sepertinya—

Zitao tidak kembali ke kamar mereka.

Tunggu, apakah pemuda Chinese itu tersinggung dengan ucapannya? Tanpa pikir panjang Minseok segera menuruni tempat tidurnya kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

.

\- Living room

Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Kedua mata almond Minseok tak menangkap siapapun di tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama. Dengan hati-hati ia segera menuju toilet hanya sekadar mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya kemudian kembali melangkah menuju lantai bawah.

.

\- Daeryong and Soryong's Kitchen

"Gege," buka Minseok pelan ketika ia mendapati punggung lebar salah satu dari kembar bersaudara tertangkap indera pengelihatannya. Ia tengah sibuk dengan sayuran hijau di hadapannya.

"Oh, hey Baozi-Min," ah itu Soryong. "Selamat pagi," pemuda Jung itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Pagi Gege," respon Minseok dengan senyum tipis. "Ge, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

"Di mana Zitao?" Tanya Minseok.

"Panda? Haha dia sudah pergi pagi buta tadi," jawab Soryong dengan senyum yang masih terulas di bibirnya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan Panda itu hmm?"

"Oh begitu?" Minseok tertawa renyah. "Eng tidak," jawab Minseok terkekeh samar. Mungkin jika di lihat dari luar, pemuda Kim ini nampak terlihat seperti hanya sekadar berbasa basi dengan pertanyaan maupun tawa itu. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, Minseok mengkhawatirkan pemuda Huang itu. Jika diingat-ingat Zitao lah orang yang selalu berada di sisi Minseok semenjak ia meninggalkan Negara kelahirannya dibanding Kris yang notabene berstatus sebagai kakaknya.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika Minseok mengkhawatirkan Zitao saat ini.

.

\- 12:32 pm

Breath in. Breath out.

Pemuda Kim bersurai lavender itu mengatur deru napasnya perlahan. Ia merasa lelah, lapar dan haus akibat aktivitasnya siang ini. Tidak seperti di hari sebelumnya yang hanya ia habiskan dengan tertidur di tempat Zitao berlatih, hari ini ia memulai rutinitas barunya dengan membantu kedua Jung bersaudara untuk melayani para pelanggan yang mengunjungi rumah makan mereka. Menyapa pengunjung yang datang, tersenyum kepada mereka, mencatat pesanan, dan membersihkan meja merupakan sejumlah aktivitas baru yang harus Minseok jalani sebagai tugas dari kakaknya.

Ya, Kris yang memberikan tugas itu padanya.

Namun siang ini sungguh melelahkan pikir Minseok. Ia harus berjalan kesana kemari demi memenuhi keinginan para pelanggan. Ia butuh istirahat, namun di sisi lain ia tidak bisa. Para pelanggan membutuhkan pelayanannya, sementara Daeryong dan Soryong membutuhkan bantuannya.

Bantuan? Ya. Mungkin sebelum Minseok datang ke dalam keluarga kecil mereka, Daeryong dan Soryong pada nyatanya memang telah terbiasa bekerja secara bersama-sama, namun keduanya bekerja sebagai pelayan dan juru masak dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan itu sangatlah melelahkan. Bahkan Lay dan Kris pun terkadang membantu keduanya jika mereka memiliki waktu luang. Oleh karena itulah kehadiran Minseok sangatlah membantu pekerjaan mereka.

.

\- 17:25 pm

Dengan pergerakan yang terbilang hati-hati, Daeryong mulai melakukan peregangan mengingat tak ada lagi pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Pelanggan terakhir telah meninggalkan rumah makan mereka sejak lima belas menit lalu, dan tak dapat dipungiri jika ia merasa otot-ototnya begitu kaku setelah seharian bekerja di dapur bersama saudara kembarnya. Begitu juga dengan Minseok, ia mulai merasakan rasa pegal yang menjalar di kedua kakinya. Mungkin ini bukanlah kali pertama Minseok bekerja mengingat sebelumnya ia juga pernah bekerja di Negara kelahirannya, Korea, namun tidak seperti ini.

Bekerja di toko bunga tidaklah melelahkan seperti bekerja di rumah makan seperti sekarang ini. Jika di toko bunga ia lebih banyak menunggu, maka di tempat inilah ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berbeda. Di rumah makan sederhana ini ia harus bergerak melayani para pelanggan yang kelaparan, sementara di toko bunga sana ia hanya harus menunggu pelanggan yang datang atau memesan rangkaian bunga yang mereka inginkan.

But wait, mengapa ia harus membandingkan keduanya? Toko bunga adalah masa lalunya, dan rumah makan ini adalah bagian dari masa depannya. Ya, masa depannya.

"Xiuxiu?"

"Baozi-Min?"

Oh, kedua Jung bersaudara telah berada tak jauh dari tempat Minseok berada. Keduanya menatap Minseok bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Minseok meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja yang baru saja ia bersihkan dengan matanya yang tetap terjaga namun tatapannya tampak kosong.

"Spacing out huh?" Tanya Soryong pada Daeryong yang kemudian hanya direspon dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"Mungkin ia lelah Ge," tanpa disadari keduanya, Lay kini telah berada di dapur rumah mereka. Pemuda Zhang itu melewati pintu belakang rupanya. "Biarkan saja ia beristirahat sesaat. Lima belas menit lagi aku akan menyadarkan Minseok dari lamunannya,"

"O-oh, okay,"

.

\- Zitao and Minseok's room

\- 18:30 pm

Setelah Yixing menyadarkan Minseok dari lamunannya, pemuda Kim ini pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri sebelum akhirnya terduduk dalam diam di tepi ranjangnya.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan hari pun semakin gelap, namun seseorang yang seharusnya menempati kamar itu bersama Minseok belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ke mana pemuda itu? Pikir Minseok cemas. Tanpa sadar, pemuda berdarah Korea ini menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Kedua bola matanya bergerak melirik ke sekeliling kamarnya pertanda gelisah. Dan—

"Oh," secara tidak sengaja kedua mata Minseok mendapati sebuah benda yang berbentuk persegi panjang, namun dengan posisi tertelungkup tertutup debu samar di atas meja dekat jendela. Milik Tao pikirnya. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang cukup membuncah, Minseok akhirnya meraih benda itu, sebuah foto berbingkai kayu yang nampak usang. "Ini—" pemuda Kim itu kehabisan kata-katanya. Kedua indera pengelihatannya menangkap sosok Zitao di dalam sana. Seulas senyum riang tercipta di wajah tampan Zitao dengan lima pemuda yang saling merangkul satu sama lain. Keenamnya nampak bahagia dengan Tao yang berada di tengah mereka.

Jika dilihat baik-baik, Minseok dapat menarik kesimpulan jika foto itu diambil ketika mereka masih berusia sangat muda. Belasan tahun pikirnya. Dan dari foto yang ia lihat, Minseok dapat mengenali keempat pemuda yang terdapat dalam foto itu selain Tao. Kris, Lay, dan kedua Jung bersaudara ada di dalam sana. Namun, ada seorang pemuda lain yang tak Minseok kenali berada tepat di sebelah Tao dengan tangannya yang nampak mengusak surai hitam pemuda Huang itu. Siapa? Pikir Minseok heran. Pemuda itu tampan pikirnya, dan oh, jika dilihat secara seksama, pemuda itu terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding kelimanya. Apakah itu—

"Kakak Tao?"

.

\- 21:15 pm

Minseok tengah berbaring di atas ranjang ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia menoleh seketika. Ia berharap jika itu Tao.

"Minseok?"

"Oh," respon Minseok samar. "Gege?" yeah, that's not him. Itu Kris, kakaknya. Dan oh, Kris meminta Minseok untuk memanggilnya 'Gege' setelah sebelumnya Minseok memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Alasan keamanan pikirnya.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau lakukan hmm?" Tanya pemuda Wu itu lembut seraya mengambil posisi berbaring di sebelah adiknya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Minseok melirik Kris sekilas sebelum kedua irisnya kembali terfokus pada langit-langit kamarnya. Kris akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang pemuda Kim itu.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan Minseok-ah?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Kris berusaha untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada sang adik, mungkin cara yang terbaik adalah memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada Minseok. Memperbaiki hubungan pikirnya.

"Tidak," okay, Minseok masih menjawab pertanyaan Kris singkat. Apakah adiknya sedingin itukah padanya?

"Benarkah? Okay," keadaan di antara keduanya berubah hening. Baik Kris maupun Minseok lebih memilih untuk menikmati keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya pemuda Wu itu angkat biacara. "Maaf," mulainya. Untuk sesaat, Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung namun kemudian pemuda Kim itu menatap wajah tampan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya dalam diam. Keduanya bertemu pandang. "Minseok, maafkan aku," ungkap Kris lembut.

"Apa maksudmu Ge?" Tanya pemuda Kim itu akhirnya.

"Maafkan aku Minseok. Maaf saat itu aku tidak berada di sisimu," jelas Kris perlahan. Ah, Minseok mulai mengerti. "Jujur, aku sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang menimpa Eomma, aku sungguh menyesal Minseok." Lanjutnya terdengar lirih. "Sangat menyesal," sebuah bulir air mata pun lolos dari mata indah seorang Kris Wu. Minseok tak tega. Dengan berbesar hati ia membawa tubuh pemuda Wu itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Untuk kali pertamanya ia merengkuh tubuh tegap kakaknya.

"Gege tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu you know?" Sebuah kekehan lembut terlontar dari bibir mungil Minseok. "Tanpa kau minta pun aku sudah memaafkanmu Ge, karena—" Minseok menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Karena?"

"Karena kau kakakku,"

BANG!

Hati seorang Kris Wu menghangat seketika. Ini mungkin bukan kali pertamanya ia merasakan kebahagiaan. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika maaf dan pengakuan Minseok terhadapnya membuat pemuda ini sungguh bahagia sekaligus beruntung. Beruntung karena ia mempunyai seorang adik yang dapat menerima keberadaannya, meski ia bukanlah adik kandungnya.

"Ge," mulai Minseok parau. Nada kantuk terdengar cukup kentara dari suara pemuda Kim itu. Kris hanya berhumam dalam responnya. "Apakah Zitao akan kembali malam ini?" Tanyanya.

Untuk sesaat Kris terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk tubuh adiknya erat. Jujur, Kris sendiri tidak tahu kapan Zitao akan kembali. Namun yang ia tahu ialah pada dasarnya, pekerjaan yang mereka geluti itu sendiri dipenuhi dengan ketidakpastian. Cepat atau lambatnya mereka kembali ke rumah adalah tergantung dari sulit atau tidaknya mereka menemukan target yang mereka incar. Bahkan Zitao pernah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sebulan untuk mengejar seorang target yang terkadang menghilang begitu saja. Maka itulah sebabnya Kris tidak dapat menjawab dengan pasti pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Ge?"

"Ah," Kris terkekeh samar. "Mengenai pertanyaanmu, itu— aku tidak tahu ia akan kembali malam ini atau esok," jawab Kris mengusap punggung sempit adiknya perlahan. "Dan Minseok, kupikir akan lebih baik jika kau beristirahat dibanding memikirkan hal seperti itu. Aku tahu harimu melelahkan," pemuda Kim itu menganggguk lemah dalam peluknya. "Selamat malam Xiumin Wu," setelahnya pemuda berdarah Korea itu akhirnya terlelap ditandai dengan deru napasnya yang teratur. "Good night baby Baozi,"

To be continued..

**review? monggo :""" karena review dari kalian begitu berharga bagi author LOL**

Thanks to :

**HZaKeea, feyy, nickie, xiuminseokkim, HamsterXiumin** karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi review di chapter sebelumnya terima kasih :"""" dan untuk yang lain yang sudah memberi review di chapter 3, 2, 1 /bow/

for : **xiuminseokkim**

sebelumnya terima kasih karena telah memberi saran, usul, review di chapter 4, karena ketika aku baca review dari kamu, gak lama, aku dapet inspirasi soal karakter baru, hahahaha liat di next chapter ya~~~~~

thank you


	6. Chapter 6

Title : A New Life

Chapter 6 : Job part I

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris [22]  
\- Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay [21]  
\- Huang Zitao [20]  
\- Kim Minseok [18]  
\- Jung Daeryong [23]  
\- Jung Soryong [23]  
\- and others

Rating : K+ to the M

Genre : Action, Family, Romance, Crime [not sure]

Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Plagiarism isn't healthy

Author's note : Rude talk and lil bit dirty talk maybe :]]]]

\- HAPPY READING -

Chapter 6

_**17 hours earlier**_

\- Zitao and Minseok's room

\- 04:15 am

Langit di luar sana memanglah masih terlihat gelap, matahari pun belum nampak menunjukkan dirinya pada dunia, namun pemuda Huang ini telah siap dengan peralatannya. Atas perintah dari Kris, ia harus bertolak menemui seseorang sebelum fajar menjelang. Hell yeah, mau tidak mau, suka atau tidak, itu adalah pekerjaannya. Sebagai seseorang yang berorientasi pada profesionalitas, Zitao harus menjalani pekerjaannya dengan sebaik mungkin. Termasuk dalam soal ketepatan waktu. Ya, ketepatan waktu.

Dengan langkah yang terasa berat, ia harus segera meninggalkan rumah dan menemui orang itu. Yeah, ia kembali ke dalam dunianya, kembali ke pekerjaanya.

"Haah," pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Kali ini ia tengah berada di dekat pintu kamarnya, hendak keluar. Namun untuk sesaat, ia menatap pemuda yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjangnya dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan ransel yang berisi peralatan di bahunya. Zitao siap melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

\- Daeryong and Soryong's Kitchen

"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkannya?" Tanya Zitao datar ketika kedua irisnya bertemu pandang dengan Daeryong yang telah menunggunya di dapur lantai satu rumah mereka.

"Hmm," pemuda Jung itu hanya berhumam sebagai responnya. "Bahan bakar full, dan kondisinya baik, untuk kali ini kau beruntung Zitao, mendapatkan fasilitas yang menurutku, wow," komentar pemuda Jung itu menggelengkan kepalanya nampak kagum.

"Apa yang kudapat ge?" Tanya pemuda Huang itu terdengar acuh.

"Lihatlah keluar sana, tungganganmu sudah menunggu sejak satu jam lalu," tanpa berucap lagi, Daeryong segera melempar sebuah kunci ke arah Zitao yang dengan sigap ditangkap olehnya.

Dengan langkah pasti, Zitao segera melangkah keluar melalui pintu belakang yang terletak di dekat dapur. Daeryong tidak tinggal diam, dengan langkah santai, ia mengekor di belakang pemuda bak Panda itu.

"What the—" Zitao kehilangan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat apa yang akan menjadi tunggangannya. Dengan wajah penuh tanya, Zitao segera menatap Daeryong yang kini telah berada di sebelahnya meminta penjelasan pada pemuda Jung itu.

"Sexy right? Nissan Skyline bercat silver dengan blue stripe dari bumper depan sampai kap mesin, wow, betapa beruntungnya kau Zitao," komentar Daeryong terkekeh pelan."Kau tahu? Bukankah ini sama seperti milik Brian O'Conner?" Sungguh, entah mengapa Daeryong merasa senang melihat mobil itu. Sementara Zitao menggeram samar.

"Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah ini terlalu mencolok untuk pengintaian huh?" Ucap Zitao dengan nada datarnya. "Ingat, aku ditugaskan untuk mengintai seseorang kemudian membunuhnya, bukan untuk balapan," lanjutnya terdengar pedas.

Baiklah, Daeryong setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Zitao, namun ia tidak ingin berkomentar apapun kali ini. Ia lebih memilih mengagumi mobil di hadapannya dibanding menanggapi pemuda itu.

"Zitao," ah, itu Kris. Zitao dapat merasakan kehadiran pemuda Wu itu di belakangnya. "Hurry up, orang itu menunggumu di kantornya," ya, ya, ya, Zitao memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aye Sir," kemudian pemuda Huang itu akhirnya melangkah menuju kursi kemudi.

"Huang Zitao," mulai Kris dari dekat jendela penumpang. "Be safe. Come back home safely,"

"Okay Ge, I'll be back," dengan itu, Zitao segera bertolak menuju kantor orang itu.

.

.

\- Police Office

\- 05:05 am

Dengan tidak terburu, Zitao memarkirkan mobil yang baru saja ditungganginya di deretan parkir mobil barang bukti. Jujur, ia tidak terlalu menyukai mobil itu. Bukan karena bad looking, bukan. Hanya saja itu terlalu mencolok untuknya. Ia tidak mungkin menggunakan mobil itu dalam tugasnya. Sebenarnya, mungkin saja ia menggunakan mobil itu, namun itu berisiko besar pada keselamatannya dalam tugas. Dan lagi, ia tahu jika mobil itu merupakan barang bukti yang disita dari pemiliknya dan tidak seharusnya pula ia pakai. Ilegal pikirnya.

Setelah meraih ranselnya, Zitao pun meninggalkan Nissan Skyline itu sebelum melangkah menuju pintu utama kantor polisi tempat orang itu menunggu. Ya, orang itu.

.

Masih dengan langkah yang tidak terburu, Zitao terhenti di depan ruang penjagaan. Salah seorang petugas yang tengah berjaga di sana menyadari kedatangannya.

"Apakah orang itu ada?" Tanya Zitao datar. Ya, datar.

"Beliau menyuruh Anda untuk menunggu di ruangannya," respon petugas itu tenang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," kemudian pemuda Huang itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lantai dua gedung itu.

.

\- 06:15 am

Zitao telah berada di ruangan orang itu sejak kurang lebih satu jam lalu. Namun apa yang ia dapat? Nihil. Orang itu mungkin memang menyuruhnya menunggu, tapi ayolah, tidak selama ini.

"Kemana dia?" Geram Zitao samar. Jujur, ia merasa lelah menunggu orang itu.

"Pagi Edi," sapa seseorang seraya melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Zitao hapal suara itu.

"Ya, ya, pagi," respon Zitao malas. "Jangan membuat janji jika kau tidak dapat menepatinya Tuan," ucapnya terdengar jengah. Seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya berseberangan dengan Zitao.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama Edison?" tanya orang itu. Zitao memutar matanya.

"Oh ayolah Tuan Jackie Chan yang terhormat, sadarlah. Aku sudah menunggumu selama satu jam lebih. Ingat, satu jam lebih,"

"Fifteen minutes right?" tambah orang itu.

"Yeah, that fuckin fifteen minutes," seketika orang bernama Jackie Chan itu tertawa karenanya. "To the point. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya pemuda Huang itu terdengar lelah.

"Ah," Tuan Jackie menjentikkan jarinya. Ia baru ingat jika Zitao merupakan salah satu tipe orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele. Ia suka sesuatu yang langsung ke inti. "Baiklah, aku ingin kau menangkap— seseorang." Jawabnya.

"Detail." Pinta Zitao.

"Okay. Targetmu adalah seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar dua puluh delapan sampai tiga puluh tahun. Tinggi badan sekitar seratus tujuh puluh delapan sentimeter. Berat badan sekitar tujuh puluh lima kilogram. Berwajah oriental, dengan kulit putih." Jelas Tuan Jackie. "Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan sejauh ini?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Namun aku memiliki permintaan."

"Apa itu?" Tuan Jackie mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bisakah kau memberiku kendaraan yang tidak terlalu mencolok?"

"Tentu, dengan senang hati Tuan Huang,"

.

\- 10:25 am

Dengan wajahnya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, Zitao terus melajukan kendaraannya dalam diam. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Kesal? Tidak juga. Namun yang ia sadari ialah ada setitik rasa menyesal setelah ia berpikir terlalu dalam. Zitao mungkin tidak merasa jika dirinya bodoh, namun untuk kali ini ia merasa jika kebodohan telah meracuni pola pikirnya. Namun tidak. Zitao tidak ingin menyalahkan soal kebodohan atau bodoh. Kali ini ia berpikir jika kurang bersyukurlah penyebab mengapa rasa penyesalan mulai menghantuinya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju Nanjing, ia terus bergelut dengan pikirannya. Mengapa dengan bodoh ia meminta pada orang itu untuk menukar kendaraannya? Oh karena kurang bersyukur penyebabnya, pikir Zitao. Ia menyesal bukan kepalang ketika ia setuju begitu saja menukar Nissan Skyline silver yang baru pagi tadi diberikan padanya dengan eks mobil patroli kepolisian dengan semuanya yang serba standar. Baik dari segi interior maupun kecepatannya. Sungguh, ia menyesal dengan apa yang ia hadapi kini.

.

\- 16:55 pm

Setelah menempuh beberapa jam perjalanan dengan mobil tua yang ia dapat, akhirnya pemuda Huang ini sampai di kota tempat seseorang yang menjadi target operasinya berkuasa. Namun ada suatu kendala yang harus Zitao hadapi untuk mendapatkan targetnya itu. Lelaki yang menjadi incarannya tidak dapat ia temui di sembarang tempat ataupun di sembarang waktu. Mau atau tidak, Zitao harus sedikit bersabar, karena dalam kasus ini dengan terpaksa ia harus menjalankan tugasnya di malam hari mengingat target operasinya adalah seseorang yang bergelut di kelamnya dunia malam.

Untuk menunggu waktu itu tiba, pemuda Huang ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa salah satu kamar motel dengan biaya sewa yang tidak terlalu mahal, bahkan cenderung murah mungkin. Hanya sekadar mengistirahatkan tubuh kakunya, pikir Zitao.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda ini segera memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang telah disediakan pihak penginapan, kemudian memasuki tempat dengan bangunannya yang terlihat lusuh. Yeah, cheap place.

Tanpa hitungan menit, Zitao telah sampai di depan meja receptionist. Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang berjaga di balik meja itu. Meja receptionist dibiarkan kosong begitu saja. Tanpa sadar pemuda Huang itu berdecak. Oh ayolah, ia butuh istirahat sekarang. Dan ia butuh receptionist untuk memberinya kunci pintu kamar yang hendak ia sewa.

TING

Dengan bosan pemuda Huang itu menekan bel yang terdapat di atas meja malas.

TING

Belum ada seorangpun yang menyadari kedatangannya.

TING

"Lama menunggu huh?" Mendengar suara itu, Zitao menyeringai dalam hati.

"Bukan urusanmu," respon Zitao dingin. Sang pemilik suara terkekeh pelan sebelum memposisikan tubuh rampingnya tepat di sebelah Zitao.

"Dingin seperti biasa huh?" Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah tampan Zitao.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu huh— Shixun?"

"Yea, yea," pemuda bernama Shixun itu memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini huh? Menyewa kamar sekaligus menyewa wanita huh? Nice idea Edison," well, pemuda berkulit putih pucat ini lucu pikir Zitao.

Shixun merasa jika pemuda Huang di sampingnya itu tengah meliriknya tajam. Tepatnya ke arah wajahnya yang tampan. Terdengar percaya diri mungkin. Namun hey, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika pemuda bernama Shixun ini sangatlah tampan dengan lekuk rahangnya yang tegas, kulitnya yang putih, bibirnya yang tipis, mata dan hidungnya yang menawan, tatapannya yang tajam dan terkesan menggoda dan surainya yang berwarna keemasan cenderung silver. Gorgeous and sexy in the same time. Ia merasa jika lirikan itu menggores wajah tampannya hingga terasa menyakitkan. Hiperbolis? Yeah terkadang seperti itulah Shixun.

"Berhentilah menatapku dengan lirikan tajammu itu Edi," Shixun merasa tak nyaman akhirnya.

"Kau yang memulainya. Kau tahu jika aku tidak seperti apa yang kau ucapkan, bocah." Kesal pemuda Huang itu. Shixun terkekeh setelahnya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini huh? Tersesat?" Ucap Zitao terdengar mengejek.

"Yea, yea, aku tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang. Puas?" Respon Shixun terlihat bermain mengikuti alur yang dibuat Zitao. Pemuda Huang ini tersenyum akhirnya.

"Bukankah sederhana huh? Pergilah ke Pudong dan terbanglah ke Incheon, simple right?" Shixun meringis mendengarnya.

"Tentu tidak sesederhana itu bodoh," respon pemuda tampan itu datar. "Jika aku ingin kembali ke sana, aku harus meminta persetujuan dari Leader Shim. Aku tahu kau mengerti aturan itu," Shixun kembali memutar bola matanya.

TING

Kali ini Shixun yang menekan belnya.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan kita," ucap Zitao kemudian terkekeh.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura Edison, kau tahu aku sedikit sensitif dengan semua tentang 'tersesat', dan 'pulang',"

Di sini perlu diketahui jika Shixun merupakan seorang berkewarganegaraan Korea yang mana pemuda ini bekerja untuk seorang lelaki bernama Shim Changmin atau biasa dikenal sebagai Leader Shim. Lelaki bermarga Shim ini merupakan salah seorang pilot sekaligus sahabat dekat Wu Yunho –ayah Kris dan Minseok-. Leader Shim sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan orang banyak memiliki bisnis terselubung yang hampir sama dengan Tuan Wu. Hanya saja Leader Shim tidak dengan terus terang mengatakan jika ia memiliki bisnis dalam bidang jasa 'pembunuh bayaran', tidak seperti Tuan Wu yang mengakui secara terang jika ia menggeluti bisnis itu. Sebagai bukti bahwa Leader Shim ikut bergelut dalam bisnis jasa itu ialah Shixun. Pemuda tampan itu merupakan salah satu kaki tangan Leader Shim yang ia tugaskan untuk bekerja di wilayah China.

TING

Sekali lagi Shixun menekan bel di atas meja sana.

"Ah, Tuan," seorang wanita muda akhirnya menampakkan dirinya. Sang receptionist pikir kedua pemuda tampan itu. "Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Kami butuh satu kamar untuk dua orang," ucap Shixun datar.

"Baik, atas nama—"

"Edison," potong Zitao tak kalah datar. Wanita muda itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya memberi kedua pemuda di hadapannya sebuah kunci. "Terima kasih," ucap pemuda Huang itu disertai senyum tampannya.

Baik Zitao maupun Shixun melirik sesaat ke arah kunci yang kini berada di tangan Shixun sebelum memulai langkah mereka menuju kamar nomor lima belas. Mereka berpikir jika kamar itu berada di ujung lorong.

"Maaf Nona," buka Shixun lembut sebelum langkahnya dan Zitao terhenti. Wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sebelum melayani tamu ada baiknya jika kau merapikan pakaianmu yang belum tertutup sempurna itu," sambung Zitao.

"Dan make up, rapikanlah make upmu Nona, kau terlihat w—ow, lil bit mess," timpal Shixun. Kedua pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sementara wanita muda itu terdiam kikuk.

.

\- Room Number 15

BUGH

Zitao menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar ketika keduanya telah berada di dalam kamar yang mereka sewa. Sementara tas ransel yang ia bawa ia biarkan begitu saja di lantai dekat kaki ranjang. Kedua matanya telah terpejam ketika Shixun mengunci kamar itu dari dalam.

"Hey, kau dibayar bukan untuk tidur. Bangun," ucap Shixun seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang sebelah Zitao. Ya, kamar itu memiliki dua ranjang tidur dengan posisi bersebelahan.

"Hey bocah," buka Zitao dengan matanya yang tetap terpejam. "Shut up. Kau pikir aku tidak memperkirakan itu semua huh? Apa kau pikir aku bisa menjalankan tugasku jika targetku belum terlihat di depan mata huh? Kau pintar sekali Oh Sehun,"

"Haha," Shixun tertawa mendengarnya. "Cukup lama juga tidak ada seorangpun yang memanggilku dengan nama itu," ya, Oh Sehun adalah nama lahirnya. Nama pemberian orangtuanya.

"Yeah, sekali ada orang yang memanggilmu dengan nama itu, habislah riwayatmu Oh Sehun," timpal Zitao terkekeh pelan.

"Hey Panda sialan, kau pikir aku selemah itu huh? Sebelum mereka menghabisiku, aku akan menghabisi mereka terlebih dahulu," sergah pemuda Oh itu terdengar tak terima.

"Percaya diri sekali kau bocah,"

"Hey, apa kau tidak sadar huh? Usiamu dan usiaku tidak jauh berbeda, jadi berhentilah memanggilku bocah," omel Sehun menendang kaki ranjang yang ditempati Zitao pelan.

"Kesal huh?" Tanya Zitao asal.

"None of your business— bastard,"

"Hahaha," Zitao tertawa kali ini. "Inilah mengapa aku terkadang berharap untuk tidak bertemu denganmu. Tiap kali kita bertemu pasti berakhir dengan pertengkaran—"

"Like a kid," sambung Sehun.

"Yeah, like a kid. Dan selalu kau yang memulainya,"

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau, bukan aku,"

"Itu kau," ucap Zitao.

"Kau, bodoh,"

"Haha," Zitao kembali tertawa. "Berhentilah, aku tahu pembicaraan seperti ini tidak akan pernah selesai,"

"Hal seperti ini kau bilang sebagai pembicaraan? Bodoh. Ini pertengkaran Huang Zitao," Sehun mulai berucap frustasi.

"Benarkah begitu?" Zitao meliriknya sekilas.

"Yea, tak bisakah kau membedakan yang mana pembicaraan dan pertengkaran huh?"

"Yeah, shut up. Diamlah Oh Sehun, tak mengertikah jika aku mencoba untuk beristirahat huh?"

"Hey sudah bukankah sudah aku katakan jika kau dibayar bukan untuk tidur huh?" Sehun kembali bersuara dengan posisinya yang kini ikut berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika aku tidak bisa menjalankan tugasku jika target belum terlihat huh?"

"Oh yea, kau mengatakan itu tadi," Zitao kembali melirik pemuda Oh itu sekilas. Kedua mata Sehun tengah terpejam kali ini.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau berada di tempat ini," pinta Zitao dengan nadanya yang terdengar memaksa.

"Itu tugas bodoh." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Apa tugasmu?" Tanyanya.

"Membunuh orang yang sama denganmu,"

"Huh?" Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Zitao terbiasa menjalankan tugasnya sendiri. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menjadi partnermu Huang Zitao. Kudengar dari Tuan Chow jika target kita memiliki banyak anak buah. Setidaknya, kau akan menghabisi pemimpin mereka sementara aku menghabisi anak buahnya,"

"Ah, jadi kau mengincar teri huh? Sementara aku mendapat kakap?"

"Aku tidak mengincar teri. Aku memberimu kakap karena aku tahu kau pasti akan mengincar kakap itu. Dan lagi, bukan gayamu mendapat teri,"

"Wow, you know me so well Oh Sehun. Aku tersentuh," ucap Zitao sebelum terkekeh pelan.

"Bodoh. Menurutmu, apa yang aku tidak tahu darimu huh? Kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Sebelum kau mimpi basahpun aku sudah mengenalmu,"

"Hahaha, sialan kau Oh Sehun,"

"Hey, aku tidak salahkan?"

"Uh'huh," ya, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika keduanya telah saling mengenal sejak lama. Itu sebabnya pertengkaran kata yang terjadi di antara mereka merupakan suatu hal yang wajar. Keduanya bertemu ketika Zitao telah enam bulan bergabung dengan Tuan Wu dan Sehun telah bergabung dengan Leader Shim selama seminggu.

Keadaan kemudian hening. Zitao lebih memilih menatap langit-langit kamar sementara Sehun masih terlihat memejamkan matanya.

"Hey Panda," buka Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Hm," respon Zitao singkat.

"Apa kau melihat bra wanita tadi? Astaga, kupikir ia kurang tepat memilih bra yang harus ia pakai ketika memakai kemeja berwarna putih. Tidak seharusnya ia memakai oranye dengan kemeja itu—"

"Menerawang? Transparan?"

"Yea, itu sungguh kurang tepat," Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi menurutmu, seperti apa yang tepat?"

"Hitam. Bukankah lebih baik menggunakan hitam dibanding oranye? Lebih sexy menurutku,"

"Kurasa di samping itu ada yang lebih kurang tepat Oh Sehun," timpal Zitao terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?" Kedua alis Sehun saling bertubrukan dibuatnya.

"Bercinta saat jam kerja itu sangat tidak tepat Hun-ah," sambung Zitao melirik Sehun dengan sebuah seringai tercipta di bibirnya.

"Hapuslah seringai itu dari wajahmu, kau terlihat menyeramkan. Pervy," komentar Sehun. Akhirnya kedua pemuda tampan itu tertawa bersamaan.

"Hey, hey, tapi tidakkah kau membayangkan posisi apa yang mereka gunakan saat bercinta?" Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba ketika tawa keduanya telah mereda.

"Oh damn Oh Sehun! Tidak bisakah kita berhenti sampai di sana? Aku tidak ingin membayangkan posisi apa yang mereka pakai, ayolah. Aku tidak peduli. Mulai sekarang, diam dan beristirahatlah, enough,"

"Okay," keduanya sepakat. Pada akhirnya kedua pemuda itu saling memejamkan mata berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menjalankan pekerjaannya malam nanti.

To be continued..

**review? monggo :''''''**

**thanks to** : **kuroshinjubaozi, nickie **dan para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic tidak jelas ini :'''' /bow/

**to : **

**\- kuroshinjubaozi : **ditunggu ya update-annya hahaha XD

iya belum keluar nih crimenya aku juga ngerasa gitu kok hehe. tapi... itu semua perlu waktu hahaha [laga-lagaan] jadi mohon bersabar kkk, soalnya aku juga perlu pendalaman gitu kkk maaf ya jadi lama gitu crime act nya hehe /bow/ :"""""

enggg.. soal minseok eng.. jujur aku udah mikirin alurnya dari setahun yang lalu, jadi kalo soal dia terlibat dalam tindakan kriminal gitu engg.. err hahaha.. tunggu di chapter-chapter selanjutnya yaaaak hahahaha

nah, soal rate k to m, jadi menurut pemikiran aku, m di sini itu lebih ke arah tindakan kekerasan sih sebenernya. tapi gak bisa dipungkiri juga kalo aku juga mau adegan yang ehem ena ehem ena gitu kkkkk jadi sabar yaaaaa hahaha

\- **nickie : **doakan ya biar aku bisa nyelesaiin fic ini, jujur aku juga mau fic ini selesai dan bikin fic yang lain hehe XD tapi tergantung kondisi juga ya.. kalo aku ada tugas atau project aku gak janji bisa update cepet. apalagi ini udah mau mulai semester baru :''''''' tapi aku usahain bakal lanjut fic ini sampe kelar sekelar kelarnya

TOK (ketok palu)

pokoknya sekali lagi thank you untuk yang udah baca, ngasih saran dan review pokoknya thank you :'''''' tanpa kalian author bak butiran kerikil kek di pembangunan proyek :"""""

**thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : A New Life

Chapter 7 : Job part II

Author : Initial D

Cast :  
\- Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris [22]  
\- Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay [21]  
\- Huang Zitao [20]  
\- Kim Minseok [18]  
\- Jung Daeryong [23]  
\- Jung Soryong [23]  
\- and others

Supporting cast :

\- Oh Sehun a.k.a Shixun [19]

Rating : K+ to the M

Genre : Action, Family, Romance, Crime [not sure]

Warning : YAOI fanfiction, boy's love, typo merajalela(?), OOC, don't bash, don't like don't read..

Don't CTRL+A - CTRL+ C - CTRL+V ..

Plagiarism is not healthy..

author note : finally update! and don't forget to review this story

\- HAPPY READING -

Chapter 7

\- Room Number 15

\- 21:15 pm

"Hey, hey, Oh Sehun," itu Zitao. Dengan tidak tergesa pemuda Huang itu mengguncang bahu lebar Sehun perlahan. "Bangunlah, ini sudah waktunya bekerja," lanjutnya.

"Hng?" Sehun masih setengah sadar rupanya. "Beri aku waktu lima menit lagi Panda," pintanya. Zitao menyerah. Sejak lima belas menit lalu pemuda Korea itu selalu meminta waktu tambahan untuk terlelap lebih lama. Okay, Zitao mengalah. Dengan pergerakan santai, pemuda berkebangsaan China itu mendudukkan tubuh tingginya di ranjang miliknya.

Ia lebih memilih mengeringkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang masih terasa basah usai mandi tadi dibanding membangunkan partner in crimenya yang terkadang menyulitkan. Dengan handuk yang menggantung di leher jenjangnya, Zitao tergerak merogoh tas ransel yang ia bawa. Meraih sebatang rokok sebelum meletakkan di antara bibirnya, kemudian menyulutnya dengan dengan korek api gas yang ia temukan di dashboard mobil yang mengantarnya sampai ke Nanjing. Yeah, that old car.

"Oh Sehun," Zitao kembali bersuara setelah setengah batang rokoknya hampir habis.

"Yea, yea, aku bangun," Sehun akhirnya merespon meski terdengar malas. Dengan hati-hati ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sebelum terduduk menghadap Zitao. "Apa sudah waktunya?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Uh'huh," Zitao menghembuskan napas beserta asap rokoknya perlahan. "Cepat mandi sebelum kita menghabisi orang itu," titahnya datar.

"Baiklah, aku akan selesai lima belas menit lagi," dengan kalimat itu pun Sehun akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan kamar yang mereka sewa.

.

\- 21:55 pm

Zitao dan Sehun telah siap melaksanakan tugas mereka. Keduanya kini telah berada di parking area penginapan tempat Zitao memarkirkan mobilnya. Antara Sehun dan Zitao telah sepakat jika mereka berdua akan pergi menemui target mereka dengan mobil yang Sehun bawa. Efisiensi pikir mereka.

"Hey, Edi," ah, mereka mulai memakai fake identity mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Aku parkir di belakang gedung," ucap Sehun datar ketika Zitao melangkah mendekati mobilnya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, bersabarlah. Aku ingin meninggalkan sesuatu,"

"Sesuatu?" Kedua alis seorang Oh Sehun bertaut. "Apa mak—"

BOOOOOM

Mobil yang dikendarai Zitao meledak seketika.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing huh?!" Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda Huang itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya Zitao tiba-tiba membakar mobilnya dengan cara melemparkan handuk yang tadi ia pakai yang sebelumnya telah ia beri sedikit bensin kemudian menyulutnya dengan api.

Gila pikir Sehun.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri huh?" Tanya Sehun membulatkan matanya ketika Zitao telah berada di sebelahnya. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau bisa saja terbunuh jika kau tidak cepat lari tadi,"

"Haha. Semua sudah kuperhitungkan Shixun. Lebih baik tutup mulutmu, dan segera ke mobilmu." Tanpa membuang waktu pemuda Korea itu segera berlari ke bagian belakang gedung dengan Zitao yang mengekor tak jauh dengannya.

.

PIP

Sehun segera berlari ke pintu kemudi setelah yakin jika mobil tunggangannya telah terbuka secara otomatis. Sementara Zitao terhenti sesaat dalam langkahnya.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun," monolognya geram sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu penumpang.

BLAM

Keduanya telah berada di dalam mobil yang Sehun bawa. Pemuda Oh di sana segera memasang safety beltnya disusul dengan Zitao. Sehun dengan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya sebelum bertolak menuju tempat yang mereka incar.

Sehun tengah terfokus pada lalu lalu lintas di hadapannya sementara Zitao menatap wajah tampannya datar.

"Berhenti menatapku," ucap Sehun terkekeh pelan. Sementara Zitao menyeringai samar. Ia segera menatap lurus ke arah depan.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun," umpat Zitao disusul kekehannya. "Aku rela menukarkan Nissan Skyline yang aku dapat dengan mobil tua itu sementara kau—" Zitao kembali menatapnya.

"Sementara aku?"

"Sementara kau menggunakan Porsche dalam tugas ini. Sialan kau bocah," Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Diam kau Oh Sehun, suara tawamu membuat telingaku sakit," keluh Zitao hiperbolis. "I hate you,"

"Wow, love me too Zitao," okay, pemuda Huang itu lebih memilih diam kali ini. Ia tahu jika pembicaraan mereka tak akan pernah usai dan berakhir pada pertengkaran kekanakan pada akhirnya. Oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih bungkam.

"Hey, Zitao," buka Sehun. "Kau iri aku memakai Porsche?"

Jujur, sebenarnya ia tidak iri. Namun ia hanya menyesal setelah menukar Nissan Skyline silver itu dengan mobil tua yang serba standar yang telah diberikan padanya. Setidaknya jika ia menggunakan Skyline itu, ia mungkin akan tiba di Nanjing lebih awal dibanding dengan mobil tuanya.

"Shut up Oh Sehun,"

.

\- 22:30 pm

Setelah menempuh perjalan lebih dari tiga puluh menit, kedua pemuda tampan itu akhirnya tiba di sebuah pub yang menurut informasi dari atasan mereka jika tempat itu merupakan tempat yang dimiliki oleh target.

Dengan alasan keamanan, Sehun akhirnya memarkirkan mobilnya seratus lima puluh meter dari pintu utama pub. Tepatnya di sisi jalan utama untuk mempermudah mobilisasi mereka.

"Ah iya," buka Sehun sebelum melepas safety beltnya. "Ada yang perlu kau ketahui Zitao. Pub itu menggunakan tema role-play. Atau intinya, kau harus menyiapkan sebuah password untuk di pintu masuk sana dan username untuk masuk. Dan itu berlaku untuk seterusnya. kau mengerti?"

"Uh'huh. Apa usernamemu?" Tanya Zitao melepas safety belt yang ia gunakan.

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "I'm the Angel of Death,"

"Wohoo, I'm scared," celoteh Zitao sebelum terkekeh. "Okay, and I am a—" pemuda Huang itu masih terlihat berpikir. "Bloody Weapon,"

"Hey, bukankah kau jarang menggunakan senjata?" Kedua alis Sehun bertaut. Ya, tidak salah. Zitao memang jarang menggunakan senjata karena ia terbiasa melawan dengan tangan kosong. Dan tas yang selalu ia bawa juga bukan berisi senjata, melainkan sekotak rokok, makanan ringan, dan obat-obatan penyembuh luka. Namun dalam tugas ini, ia membawa sebilah pisau lipat, nunchuck dan senapan laras pendek beserta magasin tentunya.

"Uh'huh, and I am the weapon Oh Sehun," ucap Zitao menyeringai.

"Okay, dan ingat. Jangan bawa benda apapun untuk melawan di tempat itu, sebab jika kau tertangkap tangan membawa benda membahayakan— BANG! Kau akan langsung berususan dengan petugas pengaman yang ia punya,"

"Oh yeah," Zitao menjilat bibir atasnya. "Let's do this."

Tanpa membuang waktu, kedua pemuda tampan itu segera melangkah menuju gedung bertuliskan 'PARADISE' di dinding bangunannya.

.

Zitao dan Sehun telah berada di depan pintu masuk gedung, dan sesuai penjelasan pemuda Oh itu, telah ada dua orang penjaga dengan pakaian dan kaca mata yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam.

"Ini kali pertama Anda mendatangi tempat ini Tuan?" Tanya salah satu penjaga di sana pada Zitao. Sebut saja ia penjaga A.

"Ya," jawab Zitao tenang.

"Baiklah, tolong katakan username Anda beserta password untuk masuk ke tempat ini," titah penjaga A.

"Usernameku Bloody Weapon, passwordku, '_Will Kill You'_"

"Okay, username dan password diterima," ucap penjaga A. Selanjutnya Sehun.

"The Angel of Death, pass, _'It's Showtime'"_ ucap Sehun disertai seringai tipis.

"Username dan password diterima,"

Tanpa curiga, keduanya diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

"Upstairs," ucap Sehun. Zitao mengangguk dalam responnya.

"Wow, penjagaan lagi huh?" Tanya Zitao berbisik pada pemuda Korea itu.

"Mungkin penjaga di sini bagian konfirmasi user and pass dari bawah sana. Sekadar meyakinkan bahwa kita terdaftar di club ini," okay, Zitao mengerti.

Kini mereka semakin dekat dengan target yang mereka incar. Keduanya hanya tinggal melewati pintu masuk dengan tiga pejaga itu kemudian, yeah di situlah target mereka.

"Username and password," ucap salah satu penjaga. Katakan saja ia penjaga X.

"Bloody Weapon, 'Will Kill You'"

"Pass," respon penjaga X. Zitao memasuki club/pub itu tenang. Aroma alkohol, nikotin, keringat, dan parfum bercampur menjadi satu. Damn. Ia merasa sedikit mual karenanya.

"The Angel of Death, 'It's Showtime'" Sehun berucap tanpa diminta. Menghemat waktu pikirnya.

"Pass,"

Setelah keduanya memasuki club, mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"Di mana orang itu?" Tanya Zitao melirik sekitar. Dengan sekali lirik, Sehun dapat menemukan tempat orang itu diduga biasa menghabiskan waktunya.

"VIP," jawabnya. "Bergeraklah mendekati ruang VIP di sudut ruangan ini. VIP room itu adalah tempat tertutup sehingga jika kita menghabisinya di sana, semua orang yang berada di luar VIP room tidak akan mengetahuinya,"

"Got it,"

"Go," keduanya kemudian berpisah. Mereka bergerak ke arah yang saling berlawanan satu sama lain.

Dengan pergerakan yang tenang, Zitao menerobos kerumunan orang yang tengah bergerak menggeliat mengikuti alunan musik hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak membuat gelagat yang mencurigakan di sana.

Pemuda Huang itu kini telah berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk VIP room yang tengah dijaga oleh seorang penjaga dengan pakaian yang terlihat terlalu formal untuk dipakai di sebuah club yang menurutnya murahan itu. Oh, dan di sana Sehun telah bersiap melancarkan aksinya.

"Permisi," buka Sehun mencoba mengajak penjaga berpakaian formal itu masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. "Ini kali pertamaku datang ke club ini, bisakah kau antarkan aku ke toilet?" Pinta Sehun dengan aksen Mandarinnya yang kental. Penjaga itu menatapnya sesaat sebelum tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Baik," penjaga itu akhirnya melangkah ke arah sebuah lorong gelap dan sepi di belakang Sehun dengan ia yang mengekor mengikuti langkahnya. Sementara Sehun membawa penjaga itu menjauh dari VIP room, Zitao segera melancarkan aksinya. Dengan cepat ia memasuki ruangan itu kemudian mengunci pintunya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun yang berada di ruangan. Oh, dan tak lupa ia menyembunyikan kuncinya dalam saku belakang celananya.

"Hello Gentlemen," buka Zitao menyeringai.

.

_**Sehun's Side**_

Sehun beserta penjaga itu telah memasuki lorong menuju toilet. Mereka hanya perlu berbelok ke kiri kemudian sampailah di toilet nan sepi di sana. Dengan hati-hati, Sehun hendak membungkam bibir beserta hidung sang penjaga dengan sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat bius sebelum akhirnya penjaga itu lebih dulu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Tolong," ucap penjaga itu. Kedua matanya yang berbinar menatap iris Sehun penuh harap. "Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini," pintanya. "Aku korban dari Han Kuo. Aku sanderanya. Tolong aku Tuan, aku mohon,"

Sehun terdiam. Bagaimana bisa dalam situasi seperti ini ia terlibat dalam misi penyelamatan?

"Kau berbohong padaku?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Tidak! Aku sungguh tidak berbohong! Han Kuo memaksaku untuk menjadi sanderanya."

Seketika, sekelebat ide muncul di otak pemuda Oh itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun akhirnya.

"Luhan. Xi Luhan." Jawab penjaga itu tergesa. Ia sungguh ingin bebas.

"Bersembunyilah di salah satu bilik toilet. Jangan sampai seseorang mengetahui persembunyianmu, setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan memberitahumu," titah Sehun akhirnya. Luhan setuju, ia mengangguk antusias sebelum berlari menuju salah satu bilik kemudian menguncinya dari dalam.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun segera kembali ke pintu VIP room kemudian berdiri di depannya. Ia berpura-pura menjadi penjaga rupanya.

.

_**Zitao's Side**_

"Hello Gentlemen," buka Zitao menyeringai.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam sana tercengang. Bagaimana bisa orang asing bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan VIP pikir mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya salah seorang yang berada di sana dengan seorang wanita di pangkuannya.

"Han Kuo," ucap Zitao datar.

"Kau menginginkanku?" Seseorang yang diduga adalah Han Kuo angkat bicara. Zitao menyeringai melihatnya. Target buruannya telah berada di hadapannya. Sesuai password yang Sehun pakai—

"It's showtime," dan secepat kilat, Zitao segera melesatkan sebilah pisau lipat ke arah Han Kuo.

JLEB

Tepat mengenai lehernya.

"WAAAAA!" Beberapa wanita yang berada di ruangan itu berteriak takut dan segera berlari ke arah pintu belakang.

"Shit." Beberapa orang lelaki yang berada di dalam sana mengangkat senapannya sementara sebagian lain mengeluarkan pisau mereka. Sebelum para anggota Han Kuo sempat menembaknya, Zitao terlebih dahulu memuntahkan peluru dari senapan laras pendeknya yang ia sembunyikan ke arah dada kiri mereka.

"Ugh!" satu persatu para lelaki yang mengangkat senapan itu akhirnya tewas meregang nyawa. Setelah melirik sekitar, Zitao memperkirakan ada tiga anggota Han Kuo yang mengeluarkan pisaunya. Oh, bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan pisau daging di dalam sana.

"Damn it." Umpat Zitao kesal ketika ia mencoba mengarahkan senapannya ke salah satu lelaki di sana. Namun sial, pelurunya habis. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menyimpan senapannya di bagian belakang celana yang ia pakai sebelum—

JLEB

Sebuah pisau daging menancap di dinding yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Fuck, hampir saja," mau atau tidak, akhirnya Zitao bergerak. Dengan perlahan ia meraih pisau daging itu sebelum melawan satu persatu anggota Han Kuo yang menantangnya menggunakan pisau.

TRANG

Zitao menangkis sebuah tusukan yang di arahkan padanya dengan pisau besar itu. Bak pertarungan menggunakan pedang, Zitao dan anggota Han Kuo saling menangkis serangan satu sama lain menggunakan pisau yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing.

TRANG TRANG

Zitao bosan mendengar suara benturan pisau dengan pisau hingga pada akhirnya ia melayangkan tendangannya ke perut sang lawan sebelum akhirnya lelaki yang menjadi lawannya jatuh ke belakang. Tersisa dua anggota Han Kuo.

CRASH

"Fuck," sebuah serangan berhasil mengenainya. Serangan dari sisi kanannya sungguh tiba-tiba hingga akhirnya berhasil menggores wajahnya yang tampan. Darah segar mengalir dari pipi kanannya. "Shit," tanpa pikir panjang Zitao membuang pisau daging yang ada di genggamannya sebelum akhirnya ia menangkap tangan sang lawan, mengunci pergerakannya dan mencoba membawa pisau yang ada di genggaman sang lawan ke arah perutnya sendiri sehingga membuat lawannya seakan-akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

JLEB

Zitao lengah. Pisau daging yang sempat ia buang kini menancap di bahu kirinya. Pelakunya tentu si pembawa pisau daging tadi.

"What the fuck are you trying to do huh?" Zitao melepas pisau yang menancap itu cepat sebelum akhirnya ia menghunuskan pisau besar itu ke perut sang lawan. Seketika lelaki yang ia serang tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Dengan darah yang kembali mengalir dari bahunya, Zitao kemudian melangkah mendekati Han Kuo yang telah meregang nyawa.

"It's lil bit easy, but—"

JLEB

Sebuah tusukan kembali diterima Zitao. Kali ini tusukan yang ia dapat berasal dari lelaki yang sebelumnya terkena tendangannya namun belum terbunuh saat itu.

"Sial, aku melupakanmu," umpat Zitao. Pemuda Huang itu segera meraih pisau yang kembali menancap di tempat yang sama sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik kemudian menikam lelaki di hadapannya.

"Ugh," darah segar keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Sial. Bisakah kau tidak menusukku di tempat yang sama huh?" omel Zitao seraya menggenggam bahu kirinya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dari sana. "Bleeding," keluhnya. Ia masih meneruskan langkahnya hingga terhenti di depan mayat Han Kuo si pengedar narkoba terbesar kedua di Shanghai dan pertama di Nanjing. Ia menatap mayat lelaki itu sesaat sebelum meraih kembali pisau miliknya.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit berat, Zitao mulai melangkah menuju pintu masuk VIP room.

.

"Shixun," bisik Zitao terengah seraya menahan sakit. "Mission complete," lanjutnya. Sehun yang berjaga di depan VIP room mengangguk mendengarnya. "Ayo pergi," ucap Zitao dalam langkahnya.

"Tunggu," cegah Sehun tiba-tiba. "Ikut aku," titah pemuda itu. Tanpa berkomentar, Zitao mengekor mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju lorong.

"Luhan. Xi Luhan, ini aku. Kau bisa keluar sekarang," ucap Sehun di pintu masuk toilet.

KLAK

Dengan hati-hati Luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Jujur, Zitao tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi antara Sehun dan pemuda bernama Xi Luhan itu. Yang ia tahu adalah Sehun tidak pernah memperkenalkan pemuda itu sebelumnya. Tapi tunggu, pemuda itu seperti penjaga berpakaian formal yang ia lihat tadi, namun sudahlah, ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah kondisinya. Kondisi lukanya tepatnya.

"Shixun," buka Zitao parau. "Bawa aku keluar dari sini," pintanya lemah. Darah yang keluar dari luka di bahunya sungguh membuatnya merasa pening.

"Edi? Kau terluka?" Tanya Sehun heran. Ini sungguh tak biasa terjadi pada ZItao.

"Uh'huh," respon Zitao lemah.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun tiba-tiba. "Bisakah kau membawa kami keluar melalui pintu rahasia atau semacamnya untuk menghindari para penjaga?" Tanya Sehun cepat.

"Tentu, ikut aku," kedua pemuda itu segera berlari keluar toilet dan mengikuti langkah Luhan yang memimpin di depannya.

To be continued..

Hello guys :"" finally I can update this fic hohoho

terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau menunggu fic ini update hiks aku terharu :""

HAHAHAHA

pokoknya thank you yang sudah mau menunggu dan support fic ini kay, love you guys~~

see you next chapter!


End file.
